L'enlèvement d'Eren Jaeger : La saga complète (traduction)
by LaFolleDingue
Summary: Les 10 fois où Eren fut kidnappé, avec un degré de gravité variable avec quelques récidivistes. (Erwin n'a pas signés pour ça.) (l'histoire est en cour de correction, désolé pour les fautes)
1. le premier enlèvement

_**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? je suis très heureuse que vous ayez décidé de lire cette fan fiction.**_

 _ **Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent pas tous les droits viennent à Hajime Isayama et la fan fiction appartient à g-na-1358 qui est publié en anglais n'hésitaient pas à aller faire un tour sur sa page.**_

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Le premier kidnapping**

* * *

Le capitaine Livai avait le sommeil léger. Il n'appréciait pas d'être réveillé par des marmots paniqués et merdiques.  
 **  
« Eren ! Eren ! Eren, où es-tu ? »**

Livai roula des yeux lorsque les cris commencèrent à devenir plus fort alors que la morveuse en question se rapprochait. Il jura et sortit de son lit pour la faire taire. Elle pouvait paniquer et courir à sa guise en ce qui le concernait, mais putain, fais-le au moins en silence, juste en silence.  
 **  
**Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre privée (où personne – enfin, presque personne – n'était autorisé à entrer et à répandre de la saleté partout), et l'ouvrit à la volée  
 **  
« EREN ! PEUX-TU ME REPONDRE ! »** Il grimaça au son soudain des cris. Tout simplement génial. Maintenant, il venait juste de se réveiller encore un peu plus. **« Ackerman, tais-toi »** aboya-t-il, gardant la voix basse. **« On est au beau milieu de** **la** **nuit. »**

Mikasa se tut immédiatement alors qu'elle se figeait, se retournant pour faire face à son supérieur. **« Je m'excuse, monsieur** **»,** déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid et habituel, pleine de dégoût pour l'homme, **« mais Eren n'est pas dans sa chambre. Je le cherche depuis une heure ! »** Il secoua la tête, décidant qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour cela. **« Peu importe. Bien sûr, cherche-le tout ce que tu veux, mais essayes de ne pas réveiller tout le foutu bâtiment. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il se présentera tous seul comme un grand dans la matinée. Attendons donc avant d'alerter tout le monde, comme quoi il ne se présente pas. Maintenant tais-toi et va faire n'importe quoi. »** Il la chassa alors qu'il finissait son discours passif-agressif.

Mikasa n'était pas amusée par son attitude imprudente, mais savait qu'il valait mieux battre en retraite plutôt que de se disputer avec son supérieur quand elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il n'avait pas raison. Mais cela lui fit monter considérablement son niveau de haine pour Livai.

 **« Oui monsieur. »** Elle lui lança un dernier regard venimeux avant de s'en aller rapidement, sans même prendre la peine de le saluer.

Livai n'était pas du tout intimidée par son regard ni par son manque de respect. Il ne fit que refermer la porte, satisfait maintenant qu'elle était partie.

Livai se dirigea doucement vers son lit et revint à l'intérieur. Son visage était toujours composé d'un regard neutre quand quelque chose gesticula à côté de lui sous la couverture, suivi d'une question assoupie. **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? »**

 **« Non, rien »** répondit-il à voix basse au garçon encore largement endormi. **« On disait qu'un petit gamin avait été kidnappé. Et apparemment, il est retenu quelque part »** , a-t-il ajouté quand Eren se blottit près du vieil homme qui était son supérieur direct, l'enveloppant autour de lui comme un monstre tentaculaire – exactement comme il était avant que Livai ne soit dérangé par le volume sonore à l'extérieur.

 **« Hm, c'est gentil… »** Marmonna Eren en réponse, faisant lever un sourcil à Livai qui se mit à rigoler.

 **« Tu n'as pas enregistré un mot que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Livai avec un sourire, en regardant la tignasse sur son épaule.

 **« Mm… C'est cool, je t'aime aussi. »**

Levi réprima un rire alors qu'il essayait simultanément d'ignorer la vague de chaleur qui jaillissait de sa poitrine à la déclaration honnête.  
Il était enfin presque à nouveau endormi quand il entendit quelqu'un marcher à grands pas et Livai se mit à sourire.

'Ça, c'est pour m'avoir réveillé. Et pour avoir tenté de te faufiler dans la mauvaise pièce au milieu de la nuit. Amuses-toi bien, Ackerman.'

* * *

Quand vint l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Mikasa, visiblement fatiguée avec des cernes sous les yeux, rencontra un Eren presque étincelant qui, contrastant de façon surprenante avec sa sœur, s'était endormi dans une chambre confortable. De plus, avec son capitaine bien-aimé à ses côtés.

Sans parler de tout ce qui s'est passé avant de s'endormir sur le lit doux, chaud et confortable.

La différence était trop évidente et si elle n'était pas aussi soulagée, qu'Eren aille bien, Mikasa aurait été furieuse.

 **« Eren ! Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Je t'ai cherché un peu partout »** , demanda telle dès qu'elle aperçut son frère – qui était entré juste après le bâtard de capitaine.

Eren rougit fortement en réponse, gardant la bouche fermée. Mikasa était la dernière personne qui souhaitait qu'elle connaisse la vérité. (peut-être excepté Hanji qui serait encore plus effrayante à sa manière, pour une raison totalement différente.) Il ne savait pas que tout le monde, y compris Hanji, le savait déjà et que Mikasa le comprendrait aussi très bientôt. (Ou plus précisément, serait pris en pitié, pour lui raconter un processus qui serait accompagné de beaucoup de cris et de menaces de mort. Cela prendrait également toute la 104e escouade d'entraînement pour empêcher le bain de sang qui finirait sûrement par la mort d'un ou deux des meilleurs soldats qu'ils avaient.)

Les yeux de Mikasa se plissèrent dangereusement à cause du manque de réponse d'Eren. Ils se mit à trembler sous son regard dangereux et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Livai. Heureusement pour eux, Mikasa ne sembla pas comprendre le sens du mouvement subtil, mais Livai le comprit.

 **« Capture-collante »,** pensa-t-il, cachant un sourire amusé, avant de décider de sauver Eren de la colère de Mikasa. **« Tu vois, Ackerman ? »** Remarqua-t-il, toujours aussi indifférent. **« Je t'ai dit que le gamin se présenterait tout seul. Tu devrais vraiment essayer de contrôler ta cinglée de soeur. »**

Mikasa lui lança un regard noir tandis que Livai la regardait. Cependant, le concours de regard fut rapidement écourté, alors que la réalité lui revenait dans les yeux. **« Salaud, tu savais où il était depuis le début. ».**

 **« Peut-être, peut-être pas. »** Il haussa les épaules, indifférent. **« Je n'ai absolument aucune obligation de te répondre. Et n'allait pas appeler vos supérieurs salauds. Quelqu'un pourrait ne pas aimer ça, cela ne sera pas beau pour toi un jour. »** Livai s'arrêta pour observer l'apparence de Mikasa avant qu'il plisse les yeux de colère, la désignant vaguement. **« Je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses quelque chose à ce sujet avant de contaminer la nourriture. »**

Le capitaine, qui aimait la propreté, ne se laissa pas décourager par le fait qu'elle avait osé entrer dans le bâtiment (sans parler du réfectoire) alors qu'elle était recouverte de boue, répandant poussière et saleté et dieu ne sait quoi d'autre.

'Est-ce que je suis allé trop loin ? Tant pis.' Un soupçon de sourire sadique se répandit sur ses traits quand il réalisa qu'elle avait dû cherché Eren même à l'extérieur.

 **« Ta gueule, espèce de monstre effrayant. C'est ta faute de toute façon. Où était-il ? »** Gronda-t-elle, furieuse.  
 **  
**Livai répliqua, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, **« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, mais il était en train d'exécuter un ordre. Un ordre confidentiel. Et putain, je t'ai dit de respecter tes supérieurs, Ackerman. »**

 **« Eh bien, vous me dites ça maintenant, alors que vous auriez très bien pu me le dire hier soir. Monsieur. »**

Pendant ce temps, Eren était confus. Très confus. En regardant entre eux, il se demanda doucement : **« Ai-je manqué quelque chose ? »**

* * *

voila voila, vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre 1, j'espere que ca vous a plus? Laissez une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas et ce que je devrais améliorer pour être plus performante dans mes traductions. Gros bisous a la prochaine.


	2. Le deuxième enlèvement

_**Bonjour merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre donc voici la suite avec ce chapitre.**_

 _ **réponse aux review**_

\- **Sinequanon** merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre ta plus, j'espère que le deuxième te plaira autant. Merci à toi de me lire.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: Le deuxième enlèvement**_

Le capitaine Livai était venu comme d'habitude pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, il scruta rapidement la pièce à la recherche de cheveux bruns en bataille. Il ne les trouva pas tout de suite, et ça, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

"Où diable est passé ce gamin ? ", pensa-t-il avec irritation en s'asseyant devant sa nourriture, scrutant de nouveau la pièce des yeux pour mieux évaluer avant de commencer à manger. Livai devenait de plus en plus nerveux à chaque bouchée. C'était étrange. Le gamin n'avait jamais manqué de repas jusqu'à présent. (Si vous ne comptez pas ceux qui étaient juste après une journée particulièrement pénible hors des murs, dans ce cas personne ne mange. Voyons les choses en face. Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas digérer de la nourriture avec des images horribles de membres coupés, de têtes, d'intestins et de sang dans la tête)

Tous les autres étaient ici, sauf Hanji, qui lui avait dit hier qu'elle partait tôt pour faire des expériences sur ses nouveaux « magnifiques enfants titans ». Est-ce que le gamin venait juste de s'endormir ? Où lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Il finit son petit-déjeuner, distrait au point qu'il oublia même d'intimider tout le monde pour le nettoyage jusqu'à ce que tout devienne impeccable selon ses normes, avant de partir précipitamment pour vérifier où était ce satané gosse.

S'il n'était pas si pressé, il aurait peut-être remarqué ces yeux remplis de satisfaction, calme et silencieux qui le suivirent hors de la pièce.

* * *

Au moment de l'entraînement du matin, Livai était complètement stressée. Eren n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit levé tout seul, car il n'y avait aucun signe de bagarre ou de lutte.

Et il n'était nulle part ailleurs non plus.

Livai détestait admettre qu'il était inquiet. Devrait-il commencer une recherche ? Il lui semblait pas que quiconque ait remarqué cette absence, alors peut-être qu'il avait une réaction exagérée. C'était un grand endroit. Cela commencerait à poser un réel problème s'il ne se présentait pas à l'entraînement.

Arrivé sur les terrains d'entraînement, tard, comme il était occupé jusqu'alors à chercher dans le château avec désinvolture, Livai eut l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux quand il s'aperçut que le gamin de merde n'était vraiment pas là. Il commençait peut-être à paniquer un peu.

 **« Oi ! »** Cria-t-il pour que tout le monde l'entende. **« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où diable, est passé Jaeger ? »  
**  
Silence.

Le silence n'était jamais bon.

 **« Merde. »**

Eren a-t'il été kidnappé ? Mais sans opposer la moindre résistance alors que les combats (très) destructifs et (très) puissant sont les seules choses pour laquelle il a un talent immense ?

Et cela se produit quelques jours seulement après qu'il ait fait cette blague à Mikasa ? Quelle ironie.

'Attendez une minute.' Livai s'arrêta net, ses yeux se posant sur la foule de gens qui avaient déjà commencé à s'entraîner en jetant des regards curieux à leur capitaine toutes les secondes, les faisant trébucher nerveusement.

Heureusement, même dans un état de quasi-panique, Livai pouvait toujours garder la tête froide (il n'avait pas survécu à toutes ces années de combat nauséabonds par pure chance.) et il s'aperçut enfin qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas être le seul dans cet état en ce moment. Il y avait une autre personne qui devrait, sans faute, savoir immédiatement quand Eren n'était pas dans un rayon de 100 mètres. Et cela, avec une précision de 113 %.

 **« Ackerman »** , gronda-t-il, se tenant près d'elle alors qu'elle s'étirait.

 **« Oui monsieur ? »** répondit Mikasa, son expression calme et froide.

 **« Tu sais où est Eren. »** Ce n'était pas une question. Livai était absolument sûre qu'elle savait.

Toutefois ? Mikasa secoua seulement la tête en tirant sur son foulard. **« Non monsieur. Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais vraiment pas où il se trouve. »**

Les yeux de Livai se rétrécirent dangereusement alors qu'il siffla : **« Ne me mens pas, Ackerman. »**

 **« Je ne mens pas, capitaine »** se défendit doucement Mikasa. **« Pourquoi penseriez-vous cela ? »**

 **« Parce que tu ne cours pas en rond en criant son putain de nom. »**

 **« Eh bien, je pense qu'il se montrera tout seul au déjeuner, monsieur. Mais est-il possible qu'il ait été kidnappé?! »** S'exclama Mikasa avec un ton de panique simulé. L'inclinaison moqueuse était à peine dissimulée, mais Livai avait vus juste. Ils avaient traversé trop de batailles verbales et physiques pour pouvoir lire assez bien l'autre. Sans parler du fait qu'elle lui aiit recraché ses propres mots de la semaine précédente pour insister sur ce point.

Livai prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine. **« Ackerman, tu sais ce qui se passera s'il s'avère que tu mens ? »**

 **« Bien sûr, monsieur, mais je ne mens pas. »**

Sa voix était ferme et confiante. Et définitivement amusée.

Livai était énervée. Elle savait quelque chose et il la ferait chier pour ça. Mais au moins, il savait maintenant qu'Eren n'était pas en danger. Enfin, il espérait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la vision d'Eren devenait lentement floue, son corps perdait toute sensation.

Il avait besoin de se concentrer. S'il perdait le contrôle maintenant, tout serait fini.

Une douleur aigüe le traversa alors que quelque chose de long et vif passait dans sa main droite, qui était presque trop fermement connectée au corps du titan. Il voulait crier. Il ne trouva pas la force de le faire.

Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Juste rester conscient devenait de plus en plus difficile à chaque seconde alors qu'il sentait le titan le maîtriser lentement, repoussant son sentiment de soi.

Se forçant à se calmer, prenant de profondes inspirations, il se concentra sur une seule pensée. Il pourrait grâce a cela, il pourrait sen sortir vivant. Il le devait.

* * *

Le déjeuner arriva et Livai était pratiquement une bombe qui n'attendait que d'exploser.

Le déjeuner arriva et Mikasa était prête à commencer à rire de façon sadique à la simple vue de l'homme qui semblait terriblement proche d'une dépression nerveuse.

Le déjeuner arriva et tout le monde sentait la tension qui régnait au siège du Bataillon Exploration.

Et puis vint le début de la bataille décisive entre les deux plus puissants guerriers.

La porte s'ouvrit et tout s'arrêta.

Le monde entier regarda avec impatience quand entre les deux ailes de la porte inutilement géante apparut le chef d'escouade Hanji, souriant avec ravissement comme la folle (fou) femme qu'elle était. **« Livai ~ ! Attends que je te dise quel progrès incroyable nous avons accompli aujourd'hui ! Tu vas avoir le souffle coupé ! Haa, je devrais- non, je dois expérimenter plus souvent sur Eren ! »** cria-t-elle, indifférente à la fois au regard meurtrier que Livai lui envoyait et à l'atmosphère dans la pièce alors qu'elle débordait d'énergie et d'enthousiasme.

En revanche, Eren, qui se traînait derrière elle, ressemblait à un zombie qui avait connu bon nombre de morts dans sa vie, un mort-vivant. Il se sentait vraiment prêt à s'écrouler à la première occasion.

 **« Eren ! »** crièrent deux personnes différentes en même temps, avant que deux paires de bras ne l'attrape juste avant qu'il ne cède à la tentation de s'effondrer.

Il sourit avec gratitude aux deux personnes qu'il ne parvenait même pas à identifier, ne voyant pas les regards mortels échangés littéralement sous son nez. Eren était juste content d'avoir quelque chose pour le soutenir et il ne se souciait pas vraiment de savoir quoi, qui, ou dans quelles circonstances. La seule chose qui l'intéressait à ce moment-là, était son existence.

Livai interrompit momentanément son combat silencieux avec Mikasa pour contempler Hanji joyeusement éblouissante.

 **« Hanji, qu'est-ce que ta foutue ? »** dit-il d'un ton faussement calme.

Hanji inclina un peu la tête, toujours souriant ; elle avait toujours été immunisée contre ses tentatives d'intimidation. Un fait qui énervait Livai. **« Que veux-tu dire ? Eren est juste un peu fatigué. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai examiné et il va bien. Il sera comme neuf à temps pour son entraînement privé dans la soirée. »** Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avec une lueur taquine dans ses yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'irriter davantage Livai.

Il roula des yeux. **« Je veux dire, pourquoi n'ai-je pas entendu parler de ça ? Tu aurais dû me le dire hier putain. Je suis responsable de lui et le responsable ici jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin et Mike reviennent »** , gronda Livai. Il était sur le point de lui arracher la tête et d'offrir rituellement les restes à ses titans de compagnie.

Hanji haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix insouciante : **« Eh bien, je ne voulais pas que les autres personnes sachent - pour le plaisir de l'expérience, vous voyez ; je l'ai même dit à Eren seulement quand je l'ai réveillé ce matin. Comme une attaque surprise. En fait, je voulais te le dire plus tard, mais je ne voulais pas non plus déranger ton sommeil réparateur. Quand j'ai rencontré Mikasa alors qu'elle se rendait dans la chambre d'Eren, »** elle sourit malicieusement en remarquant que Livai devenait de plus en plus irrité, **« je lui ai demandé de te le dire plus tard. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis Eren en danger. Elle ne te la pas dit ? »** Hanji envoya un regard demi-interrogatif, mi-amusé, à Mikasa, tandis que Livai envoyait le regard le plus mortel en se disant que s'il ne tenait pas Eren dans ces bras, il la battrait à mort avant de l'offrir rituellement aux vivants. Pour plusieurs raisons personnelle.

Mikasa leur renvoya un regard inexpressif.

Elle fixa les yeux de Livai qui étaient enragés, sans vergogne alors qu'elle donnait une réponse à Hanji qui laissait toutes les personnes présentes en haleine, tandis que Hanji devait retenir son rire. **« Je le voulais, mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le faire. Le capitaine est parti pendant le petit-déjeuner avant que je puisse lui parler, alors il était introuvable. Pendant l'entraînement, il m'a posé des questions auxquelles j'ai été incapable de répondre et ne m'a pas laissé m'expliquer. Après cela, j'ai trouvé trop dangereux de l'approcher. »**

Levi était bouche bée. Il la fixa pendant une longue minute, pendant laquelle personne n'osait même respirer, avant de parler fort, d'une voix glacée, **« je t'ai demandé, putain où il était. Comment n'as tu pas pu répondre à une question aussi simple ? »** Tout le monde présent trembla quand il eut fini. Ou tout le monde sauf Eren, toujours dans un autre monde, à peine accroché au bord de la conscience, Hanji, naturellement immunisé (et toujours en train de rire), et Miksa, qui n'était tout simplement pas intimidée par une menace potentielle pour le bien-être d'Eren.

 **« Mais monsieur, vous savez pourtant que les lieu des expériences menées par Hanji sont tenus secret, après l'assassinat des derniers sujets titans. De toute évidence, je ne savais pas où il était. Même maintenant, je ne le sais toujours pas. »** Il y avait un soupçon de supériorité dans cette déclaration. Mikasa savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas perdre ce tour.

Et Livai le savait aussi.

Et il n'était pas amusé.

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, Eren était allongés sur le lit de Livai, déjà presque complètement rétabli après un certain temps de sommeil. Néanmoins, Livai ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter derrière son visage neutre.

 **« Tu te sens mieux maintenant, gamin ? »** demanda-t-il avec désinvolture, son ton ne trahissant pas à quel point il se souciait vraiment de la réponse.

 **« Ouais, beaucoup mieux. J'étais juste épuisé par toutes ces expériences que Hanji m'avait faites »,** répondit Eren d'une voix ferme, mais toujours fatiguée alors qu'il se remémorait ce souvenir.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment avant que Livai soupire, abandonnant toute prétention : **« Eren Jaeger, ceci est un ordre, tu comprends ? »** dit-il dans ton autoritaire.

 **" Oui monsieur ? »** Eren le regarda d'un air interrogateur, attendant ses ordres.

Livai déclara clairement : **« La prochaine fois que tu vas quelque part, dis-le moi »** dit-il directement. **« Je suis, putain responsable de toi. J'ai besoin de savoir au cas où, qui se passe quelque chose de grave. En tant que ton supérieur. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »**

Eren fut un peu surpris par l'ordre, mais un moment plus tard, un sourire joyeux divisa son visage. **« En tant que mon supérieur, hein ? »**

Il sourit doucement, heureux que Livai se soucie tellement de lui. Même s'il était terrifiant quand il le montrait. **« Oui monsieur. »**

* * *

La situation dans la salle à manger s'était considérablement apaisée après que Livai, toujours énervé, se laissât tenter par le zombie qu'Eren était devenu, l'entraînant pratiquement, et qu'une Mikasa, malmenée d'une manière ou d'une autre, partit avec un petit sourire narquois et victorieux sur son visage pour commencer sa punition qui consistait en une formation extra dure et super longue en nettoyant de fond en comble tout le château, absolument seul.

Seules quelques personnes étaient restées derrière, se serrant et discutant avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

 **« Alors…»** Commença Connie dans le silence, regardant attentivement le papier entre ses mains. **« Le score est maintenant égal, avec 36 victoires et 2 nuls, »** annonça-t-il. Plusieurs gémissements se firent entendre en guise de réponse.

 **« Whoa »** , chuchota Sasha entre les dernières bouchées du dernier pain qu'elle avait ramassé dans la pièce plus tôt (après avoir rapidement pris soin de la portion de déjeuner d'Eren). **« Cela devient un combat vraiment long et dramatique entre deux prétendants. »**

 **« Ouais ; ne pensez-vous pas que cela devient ennuyeux ? »** murmura Jean en reposant son menton dans ses mains, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de continuer pensivement. **« S'ils continuent comme ça encore longtemps, nous n'aurons jamais de gagnant. Peut-être devrions-nous changer les règles ? »**

Ymir, qui avait un bras par-dessus son épaule, leva un sourcil **. « Comme quoi ? »**

 **« Comme, qui sera le premier à remporter trois victoires consécutives ? »** Suggéra Armin avec incertitude.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Hanji lève la main pleine d'excitation. **« Je parie sur Livai ! »**

 **« Vous pariez sur le perdant ? »** Se moqua Jean, mais Hanji haussa les épaules.

 **« Tu ne peux jamais savoir ce que cette jolie petite chose pourrait déjà être en train de comploter. Vous ne le connaissez pas assez bien pour le moment. De plus, parier sur celui que vous espérez voir gagner est bien moins amusant ! »** Ses yeux étincelaient avec quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment envie d'analyser pour des raisons de santé mentale.

Une foule de voix s'éleva pour essayer de placer leurs paris tous à la fois. Après la confrontation d'aujourd'hui, la plupart d'entre eux parièrent sur Mikasa _  
_

* * *

merci d'avoir lu, à plus au prochain chapitre.


	3. Le troisième enlèvement

hey voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Le troisième enlèvement**_

 **« Eren! »** Une voix pressante se fit entendre juste devant la porte de la salle du sous-sol d'Eren, accompagnée d'un coup fort qui le réveilla efficacement.

« **Quoi ? Quoi ? »** Il s'assit, surpris, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui dans la pièce vide, cherchant la source du bruit. Juste à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et Eren ne put que regarder Mikasa avec confusion alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

 **« Dieu merci, tu es là. Je te** **cherchais** **»** , haleta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Eren fronça les sourcils, mécontent du réveil brutal. **« Et pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de me réveiller exactement ? »** Habituellement, quand Mikasa arrivait dans sa chambre à cette heure-là, elle rampait doucement dans son lit et dormait quelques heures jusqu'au matin, sans qu'Eren ne s'en rende compte, avant de se réveiller confortablement, câliné par sa sœur.

 **« Parce que- »  
**  
 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, Ackerman ? »** une voix froide la coupa, les faisant sursauter.

Le regard de Mikasa se durcit aussitôt (pendant qu'Eren s'illuminait) quand il réalisa qui était la source de cette interruption importune. Elle se retourna lentement, se positionnant de manière protectrice entre Eren et le nouveau venu.

 **«Je pourrais vous poser la même question, capitaine»** , cracha-t-elle ses paroles venimeuses en regardant fixement le capitaine Livai, amère

Livai plissa les yeux à son tour. **« Je n'ai aucune raison de m'expliquer. Et je pense que la réponse est assez évidente de toute façon. Maintenant réponds-moi. Si c'est stupide, je doublerai la punition que vous avez déjà »** , il fit une pause, lui lançant un regard contrarié. **« Et netto** **ie** **encore le dernier étage. Il y a toujours des toiles d'araignée partout. »**

Mikasa roula des yeux, claquant sa langue avec contrariété, avant de murmurer doucement : **«** **vous voulez** **dire qu'il y a encore des toiles d'araignée. »**

Eren observa en silence, ayant à moitié envie de se rendormir. Il avait appris à vivre une expérience peu agréable en ne s'immisçant pas dans les bagarres entre sa sœur de cœur et son héros devenu supérieur. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir avec les querelles qui se disputaient dans sa chambre, alors il se contenta de regarder Mikasa prendre une profonde respiration.

 **« Oui, monsieur »** , dit-elle d'une voix normale, bien qu'elle paraisse toujours un peu agacée et comme si elle était pressée d'en finir avec ça. **« En allant ici, j'ai rencontré le chef d'escouade Hanji, qui m'a dit qu'elle voulait aller réveiller Eren et qu'elle devait l'emmener pour d'autres expériences. Je pensais que c'était trop tôt pour tant de pression sur lui. Mais comme c'est une supérieure, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle et j'ai décidé d'agir et de cacher Eren jusqu'à demain pour au moins remettre les expériences plus tard. »**

'Elle ne veut pas se disputer avec Hanji, qui ne lui en voudra pas du tout', se demanda Eren, secouant la tête avec incrédulité. Mais elle se dispute tout le temps avec Livai, quand il pourrait la tuer pour ça un jour. Où est la logique… ?

 **« Hé, je vais déjà parfaitement bien, je ne…»** essaya Eren au lieu d'exprimer ses réflexions intérieures. Ses efforts, cependant, tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

 **« Tu gagnes un point. Je parlerai à Hanji »** , répondit Livai à l'explication de Mikasa après une seconde de contemplation. **« Et toi, »** aboya-t-il, désignant Eren avec des yeux dangereusement rétrécis, ignorant complètement les mots précédents du garçon : **« Tu gagnes un point. »** À ce moment-là, il se retourna et partit rapidement, laissant Mikasa et Eren le regarder avec consteration.

Une minute passa, puis deux, puis dix. Après vingt minutes, justes au moment où Mikasa pensait **« allez au diable »** et tentait de traîner Eren, Livai revint avec un regard illisible dans les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa charge et lui adressa aussitôt : **« Eren, lève-toi. On s'en va. »**

 **« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »** demanda Eren, la confusion dans sa voix.

Livai soupira, exaspérée. **« Hanji a dit qu'elle devait faire toutes ces expériences le plus tôt possible et qu'elle se fichait de savoir si ça te tue, si elle est suspendue, ou les deux, à condition qu'elle le fasse. On aurait dit qu'elle le pensait. »**

Mikasa attrapa alors le bras d'Eren et le força à se lever sans un mot.

 **« Attends, Mikasa, que fais-tu ? »** protestât-il n'aimant pas du tout ce traitement.

 **« Je te mets en sécurité, que cela te plaise ou non. »** sa voix était basse et calme. Eren envisagea de riposter, mais le regard qu'elle lui envoya lui indiqua que c'était peut-être un peu imprudent.

 **"Non, tu ne le fait pas. Je vais m'en occuper »** , gronda Livai en bloquant la porte.

 **« Je ne pense pas, capitaine, »** répliqua Miksa. **« Vous avez déjà essayé et échoué lamentablement. Et je ne vous fais pas confiance avec Eren, monsieur. Sans vouloir vous offenser. »**

Eren pensait que c'était définitivement une offense. Livai le pensait aussi apparemment.

 **« J'ai échoué ?, alors que je n'ai même pas essayé. Tu es gonflée »** , gronda-t-il avec irritation. **« Et je n'essayais pas d'être gentil. Je vais m'en occuper »,** termina-t-il en mettant l'accent sur chaque mot.

Mikasa lui jeta un regard noir avant de céder à contrecœur. Deux valaient mieux qu'un contre Hanji, pas vrai ?

Pendant ce temps, Eren devenait de plus en plus agacé à chaque secondes qui passait. N'a-t-il pas eu son mot à dire dans les choses qui le concernaient et en réalité, seulement lui ?

Cependant il préféra se retenir. Principalement à cause de son instinct de conservation. Tous deux semblaient disposés à le frapper et à le kidnapper si nécessaire, et (au grand dam d'Eren), ils étaient tous deux plus que capables d'exécuter cette option seul. Eren frissonna à l'idée qu'ils se liguent contre lui.

* * *

 **« Pourquoi nous suis-tu, Ackerman ? »** Livai siffla quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il conduisait Eren par la main quelque part assez loin du cri lointain **« Où es-tu caché mon Eren, espèce de petit garçon malicieux?! »**

 **« Parce que je ne le laisse pas seul avec toi, »** siffla Mikasa, en le dévisagent tout le temps.

L'attitude adoptée par Eren fut de respirer profondément et de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il les aimait tous les deux jusqu'à la mort et il aimait passer du temps avec l'un ou l'autre. Mais avec les deux en même temps ? C'était une toute autre affaire.

À ce moment-là, ils l'énervaient tellement avec leurs querelles incessantes. Il commençait à penser qu'il serait mieux avec Hanji. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de l'expérimentation.

 **« Je t'assure que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Pars, »** aboya doucement Livai par-dessus son épaule.

Mikasa secoua la tête, répondant d'un ton complètement égal : **« Je refuse, monsieur. »**

Livai s'arrêta pour se retourner pour la regarder. **« Tu refuses un ordre direct de ton supérieur ? »  
**  
 **« C'est exactement ce que je fais. »**

Eren ne pouvait plus le supporter. « **Avez-vous sérieusement besoin de vous battre chaque fois que vous vous voyez ? Vous ne pouvez pas, je ne sais pas, vous reposez déjà ? »** Leur fit-il remarquer, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas crier. C'était toujours le milieu de la nuit après tout. Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux quand ils le regardèrent tous les deux comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, mais il ne fit que souffler avant de continuer, **« ça ne me dérange pas vraiment de partir avec Hanji. Si cela nous aide pour tuer les titans plus rapidement, je serai heureux de le faire, en fait. Vous pouvez donc la laisser faire, ce qu'elle doit faire. »**

 **« En aucune façon. »**

 **« Eren, tu ne réalises pas ce que tu dis. La folle pourrait te tuer sans même sens rendre compte si elle est trop excitée. »**

 **« Oui, Eren. Je sais que tu es enthousiaste à l'idée de la vengeance, mais attend au moins que tu sois dans un état normal avant de faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux qu'elle. »**

 **«Et tu te fatigues trop, gamin de merde. Que ferions-nous si, tu tombes d'épuisement ? Encore ? »**

Eren les fixa tous les deux, maintenant sérieusement énervé. **« Que se passe-t-il ! Je ne suis pas un petit garçon stupide alors arrêtez de me traiter comme tel vous deux ! Vous êtes trop sur protecteur et je ne peux pas le supporter ! »**

 **« Mais c'est une blague. Tu n'as que 15 ans. »**

 **« J'ai eu 16 ans il y pas si longtemps que ca. »**

 **« Le fait que tu sois sur la défensive ne fait que prouver que tu n'es encore qu'un gamin. »  
**

 **« Vraiment Eren, tu es encore plus un enfant que je ne le pensais. »**

 **« Tu te tais ! Tu n'as que deux mois de plus que moi ! »**

 **« Il s'agit de maturité, pas d'âge. »**

 **"Vous dites que je suis immature?! »**

Il ne reçut que deux regards vident identiques.

Ok, maintenant Eren était énervé. Visiblement, il se sentit bouffi, enleva sa main de la prise de Livai et se retourna pour marcher droit devant pour trouver Hanji, déterminé à les laisser ressentir la douleur de sa fureur.

Cependant, deux mains agrippèrent fermement chacun de ses bras, une autre convergea sa bouche et le pauvre garçon qui se débattait fut traîné avec force dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il souhaitait.

Eren pensa amèrement à quel point, il était ironique de constater que les seules choses sur lesquelles ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'entendre est : (sûr) protéger Eren (Bien que dans le cas de Livai, cela ressemblait davantage à une possessivité excessive, personne n'ose tyranniser Eren, sauf moi ! '), et se moquer d'Eren. Tous les deux le détestaient

* * *

 **« Erwin! Commence une recherche immédiatement ! »**

Erwin leva les yeux de son travail pour cligner des yeux sur le visage rougi d'une Hanji Zoé. **« Rechercher quoi et pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-il calmement, ne montrant pas à quel point il était vraiment confus.

L'impression d'Hanji se fondit en une grimace douloureuse et frustrée. **« Eren a été kidnappé ! »** Cria-t-elle en claquant des mains sur le bureau d'Erwin.

 **« Quoi ? »** Erwin se leva immédiatement, lui lançant un flot rapide de questions. **« Quand ? Par qui ? Comment ? »**

 **« Il y a environ 10 minutes, par Livai et éventuellement Mikasa Ackerman. »** Hanji alla s'expliquer rapidement, semblant désespéré de faire bouger Erwin. **« J'ai dit à Mikasa que je voulais encore expérimenter sur Eren aujourd'hui, mais un peu plus tard, c'est Livai qui est venu essaye de me convaincre de ne pas le faire. Quand j'ai refusé, il s'est enfui ! Ils sont ensemble, je suis presque sûr ! »** ses yeux étaient écarquillés légèrement,brillant de la frustration du au vol de son précieux sujet expérimental..

Erwin resta bouche bée devant elle pendant le traitement de l'information. Quand il réussit finalement à la faire monter au cerveau, il s'assit lentement dans son fauteuil avec un lourd soupir, incroyablement fatigué et essayant de résister à l'envie de lui faire face.

 **« Le destin de l'humanité repose sur les épaules d'un idiot naïf, d'une imbécile qui à le complexe-fraternelle, d'une maniaque du titan qui frôle le génie de l'idiotie et de celui qui doit s'occuper des trois. Et je suis censé les commander. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout cela ? »**

* * *

voila la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus


	4. Le quatrième enlèvement

**Le quatrième enlèvement**

 **« Eren, ne te méprend** **s** **pas, j'apprécie la visite, mais… pourquoi ? »**

Allongé sur le lit d'Armin, Eren leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait : **« Est-ce que je ne peux pas venir voir mon meilleur ami ?** **»**

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincant et Armin lui jeta un regard : **« Tu peux. Mais e** **st-ce que tu n'es pas occupé à cette heure-ci, normalement** **? »**

C'était le temps libre après le déjeuner.

Ce n'était plus un secret que Eren passait son temps libre dans le bureau du Capitaine Livaï. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il trouvait si fascinant dans le fait de voir le Capitaine faire sa paperasserie et lire les ordres du commandant Erwin.

Même si Armin aimait avoir pour une fois la compagnie de son meilleur ami,le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre. A moins que...

Eren interrompit son monologue intérieur, en soupirant et tournant la page de son livre plus agressivement que nécessaire. **« Ils m'ont fait chier** **donc je me suis kidnappé moi-même, okay ? Ne pose pas de questions.** **Je ne veux pas en parler. »**

Armin cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux. **« Tu** **t'es kidnappé toi-même? »** demanda-t-il, jetant à son meilleur ami un regard où on pouvait lire« qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? » **. « Ils ? »**

 **« Livai et Mikasa. Et oui,** **je l'ai fait** **»** , affirma Eren, renfrogné. **« J'ai dit : ne n** **e pose pas de question** **. »**

Armin fit une grimace, mécontent, mais obéit. **« D'accord, d'accord, je ne le ferai pas. Mais si tu veux te plaindre, je suis là, d'accord ? »**

 **« Bien sûr. »** dit Eren en le congédiant de la main. Face à ce visage impatient, il avait décidé qu'il préférait aller voir Jean plutôt qu'Armin au cas où le besoin de râler sur ses relations se ferait sentir. Il avait appris qu'il était toujours préférable de parler à des gens qui s'en foutaient et qui n'écoutaient pas vraiment qu'à ceux qui étaient plus qu'heureux de connaître chaque détail. Et Armin voulait connaître tous les détails. Toujours.

Le silence confortable, pendant lequel Armin lançait des coups d'oeil curieux en direction d'Eren, fut bientôt brisé par un léger coup à la porte. **« Entrez, »** répondit Armin automatiquement.

Eren lui lança un regard paniqué avant de tomber sans grâce du lit dans de sa tentative désespérée de se cacher rapidement.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant le commandant Erwin fatigué. **« Armin, sais-tu où…** **laisse tomber** **, »** termina-t-il avec un soupir quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol où Eren était affalé maladroitement. **« Eren Jaeger,** **sais-tu ?** **qu'il y a actuellement deux personnes qui essaient de s'entretuer juste parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas t** **e** **retrouver, un étage au-dessus de nous ? »** Eren se releva pour lui faire face, regardant le commandant dans les yeux sans honte. **« Je suis au courant, monsieur. »** Erwin se frotta les tempes, l'air absolument crevé quand il reprit la parole : **« Et tu es conscient qu'il y a un** **e** **maniaque obsédé** **e** **par les titans qui tourne en rond autour des deux, l** **eur** **demandant** **de dire** **où ils te cachent cette fois ? »** Eren eut l'air sincèrement surpris lorsqu'il répondit : **« Non, monsieur. Mais vous pouvez dire au chef de l'équipe, Hanji, que je serai prêt à partir quand elle le sera. Juste ... »** Il détourna les yeux brièvement avant de les poser à nouveau sur le commandant avec détermination,tandis qu'il supplia : **« ne dit pas au capitaine Livai ni à Mikasa où je suis. S'il vous plaît ? »**

Erwin soupira profondément. Honnêtement, il serait un peu amusé par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les quatre s'il n'était pas aussi fatigué d'y faire face. Il serait probablement plus sensible au ridicule s'il n'était pas responsable de tous ces idiots. " **Eren, je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le fais. Je ne veux même pas vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement hier-"** Il s'arrêta devant le ragard paniqué.

" **Comment…?"** couina Eren, faisant cligner des yeux Erwin.

Erwin commença à s'expliquer, éprouvant un sentiment de satisfaction malsain quand il remarqua le visage d'Eren devenir rouge de honte . **« Et bien, c'est moi qui ai dû faire face à Hanji. Et je suis vaguement intéressé par le fait de savoir comment la porte a pu se retrouver dans cet état. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais je ne pense pas non plus que c'était de ta faute. Tu n'as donc pas besoin d'avoir l'air aussi effrayé »,** ajouta Erwin avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix quand les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent comiquement.

Le jeune soldat était si expressif, toutes ses émotions étaient visibles sur son visage. Erwin trouvait cela vraiment remarquable.

Erwin devait s'expliquer, éprouvant un sentiment de satisfaction maladif quand il remarqua le visage d'Eren virant au rose et semblait très honteux. **« Et bien, c'est moi qui ai dû faire face à Hanji. Et je suis un peu intéressé pour savoir comment la porte a fait pour se retrouver dans cet état. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais je ne pense pas non plus que c'est de ta faute. Tu n'a donc pas besoin de paraître aussi effrayé »** , ajouta Erwin avec une pointe d'amusement quand les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent comiquement. Le jeune soldat était si expressif, ses émotions transparaissant sur son visage. Erwin trouvé cela vraiment incroyable.

 **« Oh. Ok, alors. »** Eren n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincu, mais il se sentit quand même soulagé.

Erwin continua : **«** **Bref, s'il te plaît** **, essa** **y** **e de contrôle** **r tout ce chantier** **. Je vais calmer Hanji pour le moment et je vais essayer de** **garder** **la violence familiale** **au minimum** **, mais tu** **vas devoir** **travailler avec Hanji pour** **rattrapper tous ces problèmes** **. »**

Eren fronça les sourcils devant la partie sur la violence familiale, mais lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Erwin allait effectivement se plier à sa demande, s'éclairaconsidérablement. Il offrit au commandant un sourire éclatant et pendant une seconde, Erwin put comprendre pourquoi Livai était si épris du titan-shifter. **« Merci, commandant. Je le ferai »** , dit Eren avec détermination, en le saluant avec enthousiasme.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Eren, Erwin fit un signe de tête aux deux garçons, se retourna et partit. Eren était soulagé et reconnaissant que le commandant soit si compréhensif, sentant le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules s'évaporer. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière le commandant, il s'affala aussitôt contre celle-ci, épuisé, poussant un profond soupir, se frottant la nuque pour relâcher la tension.

Cependant, en faisant cela, il fit bouger un peu le col de sa chemise et le très observateur Armin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un certain détail. **« Eren… C'est un suçon ? »**

Eren lui lança un regard venimeux, sa main venant couvrir l'endroit maudit tandis qu'il répondit obstinément : **« Non.»**

Mais on ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'Armin aussi facilement. **« Eren… Est-ce un suçon** **fraîchement reçu** **? »**

Eren le fixa plus fort. **« Je te dis que non. Arrête de demander, Armin. »**

 **« Mais Eren ! Est-ce que c'est** **ça** **dont il s'agit ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère contre le capitaine ? Qu'est-il arrivé avec** **cette histoire** **de** **porte ? Non attends, d'abord dis-moi comment il a fait ça jusqu'à maintenant ? »** Armin était un peu essoufflé quand il finit la tirade de question, ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation et Eren savait qu'il ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Pas avec ce regard.

Mais Eren fit une pause alors qu'une réalisation troublante lui venait à l'esprit. **« Attends, attends… D'abord Mikasa, puis le Commandant Erwin, maintenant toi ! Est-ce que tout le monde est au courant de notre relation?! »** S'écria-t-il, franchement horrifié.

 **« Et bien, oui »** confirma finalement Armin après avoir froncé les sourcils en direction d'Eren. **« Mikasa a été la dernière à réaliser à ma connaissance. Tu veux dire que tu le cachais vraiment ? Cela n'avait vraiment pas l'air** **vu** **la façon dont vous agissez l'un avec l'autre. Et le capitaine sait que tout le monde le sait. »** Expliqua-t-il lentement, penchant la tête pour considérer son meilleur ami.

Eren grogna, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Armin décida de résoudre son dilemme en exigeant des réponses. **« Alors que s'est-il passé exactement hier ? »  
**  
Eren soupira de désespoir. **« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Et plus important encore, je ne veux pas m** **e rappeler** **. »**

Dommage que, grâce à son soi-disant meilleur ami, son esprit se replongea dans les événements ayant eu lieu 17 heures plus tôt.

* * *

 _ **« Donc,**_ _ **tu vas nous**_ _ **suivre quoi qu'il arrive? »**_ _demanda_ _Livai_ _à Mikasa_ _d'une voix_ _pas si méchante et dangereuse que d'habitude_ _._

 _Si Eren n'_ _av_ _ait pas_ _été_ _plus irrité_ _qu'il ne l'était_ _et_ _s'il_ _n'était pas occupé à lutter furieusement contre l_ _es mains de fer qui lui tenaient les poignets,_ _le ton_ _employé aurait déclenché une alarme dans sa tête_ _._ _ **« Oui, »**_ _répondit facilement Mikasa, ne remarquant rien de suspect._ _Livaï eut un petit sourire narquois en lui jetant un coup d'oeil_ _ **. « Comme tu veux.**_ _ **»**_ _  
_

 _Livaï agit alors rapidement. Eren fut soudainement entraîné dans une petite pièce obscure, tandis que Mikasa se retrouva seule, toujours dans le (même) couloir, enfermée dehors. Le frère et la sœur fulminaient tandis que Livaï se sentait plutôt content de lui. Il avait réussi à éloigner Eren de la femme menaçant sa vie (Hanji) et de la femme menaçant leur intimité (Mikasa). C'était une victoire complète._

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu f**_ _ **ous**_ _ **maintenant ? »**_ _Siffla Eren_ _pas content_ _. Il était déjà énervé et Livai ne l'aidait pas._

 _ **«**_ _ **D'après toi**_ _ **? »**_

 _Eren détestait ce ton._

 _Il continua de protester pendant un moment_

 _jusqu'à que les assauts répétés_ _de Livai sur le point sensible de son cou port_ _ent_ _finalement leurs fruits. les plaintes d'Eren se transformèrent_ _alors_ _en lourdes respirations et en gémissements_ _discrets_ _._

 _Pendant ce temps, Mikasa luttait désespérément_ _avec_ _la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir, soit_ _par_ _elle-même,_ _soit en demandant à Livai de l'ouvrir en utilisant des menaces diverses et variées de mort_ _lente et douloureuse,_ _menaces_ _qui étaient à peine entendues - ou remarquées - de l'autre côté._

 _Elle craqua complètement quand des sons suspects parvinrent à s'infiltrer de son côté de la porte. Elle resta absolument immobile pendant une minute, tremblant légèrement d'une rage silencieuse._

 _ **« Comment ose**_ _ **s**_ _ **-tu... »**_ _Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._ _ **« Comment oses-tu faire ces choses à Eren alors que tu sais que je suis**_ _ **là**_ _ **? J'ai toléré**_ _ **cette relation**_ _ **dans l'intérêt d'Eren. Mais ça... »**_ _Pleine de rage, elle leva les yeux_ _en déclarant la guerre au pauvre morceau de bois innocent._

 _La bataille_ _fut_ _de courte durée_ _et_ _abouti à une porte détruite au-delà de toute réparation, une Mikasa satisfaite, un Livai qui était à moitié impressionnée (_ _même s'_ _il ne l'admettrait_ _jamais_ _.) à moitié très énervé de cette interruption et d'un Eren incroyablement embarrassé. Jurant une douce vengeance sur_ _ces_ _deux-_ _là_ _.  
_

* * *

À la fin de ce souvenir indésirable, Eren commença à marmonner : **« Je les ferai souffrir. Tous les deux. Livai pour avoir fait quelque chose comme ça et Mikasa pour ne pas partir, putain. Non, cela ne suffit pas. Je vais prendre ma** **juste** **revanche. »**

Armin, cependant, restait assis là, l'observant silencieusement, essayant de donner un sens à toutes ces informations mais se sentant de plus en plus curieux à propos de cet incident. Il n'avait jamais vu Eren comme ça, quand il ne parlait pas de titans. ' Ces deux-là ont dû lui causer un grave traumatisme mental ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Il avait juste besoin de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait exactement.


	5. le cinquième enlèvement

salut tous le monde, voici le chapitre 5.

 _ **réponses au review**_

 **Guest -** je suis contente que ça t'a plus, moi aussi le chapitre 2 m'a bien fait rire quand je les traduit.

 **Guest -** oui c'est vrai, des fois Eren cherche un peu les ennuis

* * *

 _ **Le cinquième enlèvement**_

 _ **« Que voulez-vous dire ? Je suis allé expérimenter avec Hanji »** , répondit brusquement l'autre._

 _La première voix grogna à la réponse, s'énervant : **« Je veux dire avant, et tu le sais. »**_

 _ **« J'étais dans ma chambre tout le temps. »**_

 _ **« Je t'ai cherché, tu n'étais pas là. »  
**  
 **« Peut-être que vous êtes venu quand je suis allé aux toilettes et que nous nous sommes manqués ? »** Le ton de cette voix était trop clair, comme si la personne derrière essayait de ne pas paraître sarcastique._

 _ **« Oui en effet. Gamin, tu m'évitais ? Ou es-tu en train de couvrir Ackerman qui t'a encore caché quelque part ? »**_

 _ **« Je n'ai jamais eu à couvrir Mikasa pour quoi que ce soit. C'est elle qui me couvre toujours. De plus, je ne la couvrirais pas puisque je suis en colère contre elle aussi. »**_

 _Les voix se rapprochaient rapidement et l'ombre n'osait pas bouger, il ferma momentanément les yeux et pria pour qu'ils continuent à marcher._

 _ **« Aussi ? Donc ça veut dire que tu es fâché contre moi ? »**_

 _ **« Oui, c'est vrai »** aboya le plus jeune, semblant en avoir fini de faire semblant. **« En fait, je comptais bien t'éviter longtemps, mais c'est ma chance de tomber directement sur toi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Livai ; je suis celui qui est énervé ici ! »**_

 _ **« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es énervé, Eren. »**_

 _Un soupir exaspéré et un claquement de langue accompagnèrent la demande, puis il y eut un moment de silence, laissant l'ombre retenir son souffle. Il savait à quelles personnes appartenaient les voix qui se situaient juste devant la porte, ils ne bougèrent pas. Pourquoi ne partaient-ils pas ?_

 _En mode panique, l'ombre commença à élaborer un plan d'urgence. Au moins, il était évident que l'un des hommes qui se disputaient serait celui qui s'enfuirait peut-être dans la pièce où se cachait l'ombre._

 _Finalement, l'autre voix répondit d'un ton rempli de rage et tremblant : **« Tu me demandes ça sérieusement ? »**_

 _ **« Oui. Et je te demande de t'expliquer, tout de suite. »**_

 _La deuxième voix était devenue plus forte et plus ferme à ce moment-là, le propriétaire atteignant manifestement le point d'ébullition. **« Non. Jusqu'à ce que vous réalisiez que certaines personnes ont réellement honte, je n'ai rien à vous raconter ! »**_ _L'ombre sauta hors du chemin à la dernière seconde lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et qu'un Eren Jaeger, furieux, se précipita dans la salle à manger, claquant immédiatement la porte derrière lui (autant que c'était possible avec une porte de cette taille) dans un effort probablement sans signification pour mettre fin efficacement à la dispute avec son amant._

 _Eren souffla avec colère, puis sauta avec un couinement surpris lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il y avait une autre personne à l'intérieur. Une autre personne qui se tenait juste à côté de lui et qui, au même moment, attrapa son bras et le tira sur le côté. Avant qu'Eren n'arrive à comprendre ce qui se passait exactement, il se retrouva sur le sol de la cuisine, les yeux écarquillés dans deux énormes orbes bruns lui donnant un regard pitoyable et suppliant._

 _ **« Sasha, qu'est-ce que- »  
**  
Le garçon fut obligé de se taire quand Sasha posa sa main sur sa bouche et lui siffla, affolé, « Shh ! » De même que le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait, suivie de quelques pas rapides, leur était transmis de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. On aurait dit que le capitaine avait déjà surmonté le fait d'avoir été si violemment coupé par son amant subalterne et Sasha jura doucement. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne rentrerait pas bientôt ; alors c'est c'était la peur. Ne relâchant pas Eren qui se demandait ce qui venait de se passer et qui réfléchissait à un plan d'urgence complètement inutile._

 _ **« Eren ? »** Ils pouvaient presque voir le froncement de sourcils confus avec lequel Livai regardait sans aucun doute partout dans la grande salle, essayant de retrouver le garçon qui s'était à peu près évaporé._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la porte menant à la cuisine entre ouverte et en plus eux deux ensembles. Alors ils seront tous les deux foutus._

 _Principalement Sasha._

 _Après une minute qui ressemblait à des heures, il y eut un pas terriblement bruyant. Puis un autre et un de plus. Sasha se mit à trembler légèrement._

 _Comme au ralenti, la porte s'ouvrit à la voler, craquant d'une manière incroyablement forte dans le silence suffocant qui planait au-dessus de la cuisine. La lumière affluait de l'autre pièce, créant un halo inquiétant autour de la forme sur-dimensionnée (assez effrayante même sans jeu de lumière) du capitaine Livai se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte._

 _Sasha se sentait comme la pauvre héroïne de l'une des terribles histoires de fantômes de Connies._

 _ **« Bien, bien… Braus dans la cuisine. Dois-je demander ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? »** Dit livai sombrement quand il vit la situation qui se présentait devant lui étant Sasha, une main étouffant tous les sons qu'Eren aurait envie de faire, l'autre main tenant fermement le sac accroché à son épaule. Elle regardait son supérieur par-dessus son épaule avec des larmes de terreur qui brillaient dans ses yeux._

 _La pauvre fille laissa échapper un gémissement quand Livai lui sourit d'un air sadique. **« Je suppose que non, alors. Remettez tout ce que tu as pris la, où tu l'as trouvé et tu pourrais rejoindre Ackerman au deuxième étage. »** Il s'interrompit un instant pour réfléchir sur le poids de son crime alors qu'il regardait le sac trop rempli, avant de prononcer son jugement final et cruel, auquel Sasha pâlit et se mit à pleurer très fort. Ses mots sonnaient comme une sentence de mort pour elle ; pas de dîner pour les trois prochains jours et portions réduit à moitié pour la semaine suivante, c'était trop pour elle._

 _Livai baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille, la regardant s'effondrer sur le sol en sanglots incontrôlables, et sans bouger un muscle, il se contracta par-dessus son épaule. **« Et toi Eren reste là où tu es. Nous n'avons pas encore fini notre conversation. »**_

 _Eren se figea sur place, à mi-chemin devant la porte, en le maudissant silencieusement. Le plan était de passer inaperçu alors que Livai se concentrait sur Sasha et il aurait ignorait son existence jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit excusé._

* * *

 _ **« Alors tu sais où est Eren maintenant ? »** Demanda Mikasa dès que Sasha eut fini d'expliquer pourquoi on lui avait ordonné d'assister l'autre fille dans son nettoyage et (après avoir été pressé sans relâche de le faire) de répéter mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait entendu de la conversation d'Eren et de Livai avant l'échec lamentable de la tentative pour kidnapper Eren._

 _ **« Peut-être encore dans la cuisine ? Je ne sais pas ; le capitaine Livai m'a forcé à partir dès que j'ai fini de tout remettre en place. Et je n'ai même rien mangé ! »** Sasha sanglota en continuant de marmonner, **« Je ne** **comprendrais** **jamais comment il parvient à tout voir en même temps. Il peut m'empêcher de prendre une seule bouchée tout en empêchant Eren de s'enfuir. C'est quoi ce gars ? Je le déteste ! J'ai faim ! Je vais mourir si je ne mange pas mon dîner ! »**_

 _Sasha cessa de se plaindre au bruit d'un chiffon frappant l'eau. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder Mikasa avec confusion alors que l'autre fille se dirigeait vers la porte avec un air déterminé, jetant tout son matériel de nettoyage sur le chemin._

 _ **« Mi-Mikasa! Où vas-tu ? »**_

 _ **« Je dois découvrir pourquoi Eren est en colère contre moi et utiliser la situation pour le rendre encore plus en colère contre le nain pour quelque raison que ce soit que je puisse trouver. Si j'ai de la chance, ils vont rompre »**_ _répondit-elle. Le dernier mot en disait plus à elle-même qu'à Sasha, cachant son sourire d'espoir derrière son foulard._

 _ **« Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils envisagent de se séparer de si tôt »** , tenta Sasha pour la raisonner lentement alors qu'elle regardait Mikasa, qui sortait délibérément de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ignorant son commentaire. Sasha secoua seulement la tête, se demandant ce que Mikasa espérait accomplir. Si elle les rejoignait, Eren finirait par être encore plus en colère contre elle. Et le capitaine serait… Juste…_

 _Soudain, la tête de Sasha se releva brusquement et elle se dirigea maladroitement vers l'avant, faillit trébucher en se précipitant dans le couloir pour crier après Mikasa dans un nouvel espoir : **« Hé, Mikasa ! Si tu es incapable de manger, puis-je avoir ta nourriture à ta place?! »**_

* * *

voila, je vous mettrais la deuxième partie du chapitre 5 bientôt, bisous.


	6. Après le cinquième enlèvement

_Mikasa arriva dans la cuisine comme une furie, pour seulement la trouver vide._

 _La preuve qu'un Eren en colère était présent à un moment donné, était là, de manière plutot flagrante - il y avait plusieurs assiettes cassées, un grand couteau enfoncé dans la table et des cuillères ici et là sur le sol - la personne en question n'était cependant pas là. Elle n'était nulle part en vue._

 _ **« Où diable sont-ils** **passaient** **...»**_

* * *

 _Tandis que Mikasa se promenait à travers le château en direction de la chambre maudite, la chambre du capitaine Livai. Eren lui, était étendu (principalement nue) sur le lit dans ladite salle maudite. Il regardait (mater était le mot juste) son amant sortir de la salle de bain privée attenante, tout nettoyé, après avoir pleinement exploité le luxe que peu de gens du Bataillon d'exploration avaient. Bien que, dans son cas, cela avait moins à voir avec son rang élevé et plus avec le simple fait que cela causait beaucoup moins de stress à Livai et aux personnes qui devaient nettoyer les douches communes._

 _Livai ignora surtout le regard d'Eren, son regard rempli d'envie, alors qu'il s'habillait dans une tenue propre et décontractée avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour commencer son travail ennuyeux. Erwin le harcelait au sujet de ces rapports depuis une semaine maintenant. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. (Il y avait eu des moments où Livai regrettait de ne pas être un soldat basique. Mais ensuite, il se souvenait de sa salle de bain privée et arriva à la conclusion que la paperasse n'était pas si mauvaise après tout.)  
 **  
**Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse réellement commencer à faire ce que les capitaines militaires sont censés faire, Eren ce mi à parler, **« Alors, on est d'accord maintenant ? »** Demanda-t-il avec désinvolture, les yeux rivés sur Livai._

 _Livai s'arrêta un moment avant de faire tourner son fauteuil pour faire face à Eren. **« J'avais l'impression que la** **réconciliation sur** **l'oreiller avait mis les chose au** **clair** **.** **Alors** **pourquoi, tu demandes cela ? »** Ajouta-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils._

 _ **« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu**_ _ **avais** **bien** **compris** **et que tu ne recommence** **s** **pas, avant de pouvoir dire que tout va bien, »** marmonna Eren, regardant ailleurs._

 _Livai soupira en rangeant son papier et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'Eren. **« Je promets de ne pas te faire du rentre-dedans quand il y a des gens à portée de voix et de toujours fermer la porte à clé. D'accord ? »** Le fait que la seule fois où des gens sont rentrés dans la chambre elle était fermé à clé et que c'était Mikasa qui l'avait '_déverrouillé _' mais Eren ne le savait pas, et Livai l'avait appris grâce à un couteau poignardé dans la table de la cuisine, trop près de sa main._

 _Eren resta silencieux pendant une minute, puis acquiesça lentement. **« D'accord. »  
**  
Livai sourit de soulagement, se penchant pour donner à Eren un léger baiser. Ou tel était son plan, mais Eren n'était clairement pas d'accord avec ce sentiment. Le garçon le rapprocha doucement de lui, léchant les lèvres de Livai pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche en enroulant ses mains autour de son cou et enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux plus longs._

 _Livai ne se plaignait pas vraiment._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il est senti Eren essayer de le tirer avec lui sur le lit. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment, s'éloignant du garçon qui s'accrochait obstinément à son cou. **« Non. Tu as tes règles, j'ai les miennes. Nous ne faisons rien tant que tu na pas pris un bain. Et** **d'avoir** **changez les draps. »**_

 _ **«** **Je me suis** **déjà lavé avant »** , gémit Eren avec une moue mignonne sur les lèvres. Livai sentit les coins de sa bouche se contracter à la vue, mais il repoussa le sourire, rétrécissant seulement les yeux de son amant. **« Une serviette humide ne remplace pas une baignoire, Eren. Tu es toujours sale. Et les draps aussi. »**_

 _Ils regardèrent fixement l'autre pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Eren cède, ses yeux de chiot fondant en une seconde, ils furent remplacés par un petit froncement de sourcils malheureux accompagné d'un soupir exaspéré. **« Bien, je vais prendre ce foutu bain. »**_

 _Livai sourit, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Eren. **« Bon garçon »**_

 _ **« Tais-toi »** , murmura Eren en luttant pour sortir du lit, donnant un dernier baiser à Livai avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain._

 _Dix secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Livai. Le capitaine fit claquer sa langue d'ennui, abandonnant la tâche de dépouiller le lit des draps sales pour aller voir qui était le suicidaire qui était dehors. (Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que la porte n'était pas bloquée, mais bien verrouillée. Il grommela doucement en tournant la clé, maudissant Eren et sa paranoïa.)_

 _Et il fit face à face avec elle. Mikasa Ackerman, celle avec laquelle, il rivalisait Eren, touchant son écharpe et lui lança un regard froid et détestable réservé à Livai. **« Eren est ici, non ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. »**_

 _Livai s'appuya contre le chambranle avec une expression indifférente sur le visage. **« Peut-être qu'il l'est, peut-être pas. De toute façon, je doute qu'il veuille te parler maintenant. »**_

 _Mikasa lui lança sont regarda le plus noir qu'elle répliqua, la voix calme : **« Je ne demandais pas votre avis. Monsieur. »  
**  
 **« Mais c'est la seule chose que tu auras, »** répondit tout aussi calmement Livai._

 _ **« Juste** **laisse** **moi- »**_

 _Avant de pouvoir achever sa demande, elle fut interrompue par une voix étouffée qui criait quelque part dans la pièce. **«** **Va-t'en** **, Mikasa ! Arrête de te mêler de ma vie ! Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi-même ! »**_

 _Livai sourit victorieusement tandis que Mikasa se cachait derrière son foulard, regardant ses pieds avec dégoût. Cependant, Eren n'avait pas encore tout à fait fini._

 _ **« Je ne veux pas te voir tout de suite, je suis quand même énervé ! Et avec toi, je suis sûr que je ne vais pas résoudre ce problème avec de la réconciliation sur l'oreiller ! »**_

 _Deux paires d'yeux grands s'ouvrirent dans la direction d'où venait la voix, incrédule et choquée (et dans un cas, le dégoût) d'une évidence douloureuse._

 _Mikasa resta complètement sans voix, son visage se colorant lentement, bien que ce fût une question laissée sans réponse, que ce soit par gêne ou colère, tandis que Livai gémissait, semblant lasse, en se pinçant l'arête du nez, il supplia le ciel, **« S'il** **vous** **plaît, quelqu'un peux me dire qu'il n'a pas dit cette merde. »**  
_

* * *

hey! voila, j'espère que ça vous à plus.


	7. Le sixième enlèvement

_Cela faisait un mois que Le Grand Combat qui opposait le capitaine Livai à Eren jaeger était terminé, tout était calme. (comme dans une belle journée ensoleillée, avec des licornes et des chiots, des cœurs roses et rouges tout autour - bien sûr, aussi longtemps que vous ignorez l'effusion de sang à l'arrière-plan.) Leur routine étant de retour, le place d'Eren au bureau du capitaine a été reprise, s'intensifia même, Eren y était maintenant à chaque instant libre. Même Mikasa avait cessé de confronter Livai aussi souvent._

 _(après un accord commun, le pari avait été clôturé comme une égalité de 45 victoires pour Livai et Mikasa et 5 nuls, avec le commandant Erwin comme seul gagnant.)_

 _Tout le monde était heureux._

 _Ou pas._

 _Eren était sur le point de se rendre à son lieu de détente habituel (la chambre maudite, la chambre du capitaine Livai) quand il rencontra Armin et une étincelle de joie apparut dans ces yeux. **« Armin ! C'est comme si on ne s'était pas parlé depuis des lustres. »**_

 _ **« Hey. C'est sûr que ça fait assez longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé ensemble.»** , Armin hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil accusateur à Eren._

 _Eren baissa les yeux maladroitement, sachant très bien que c'était principalement de sa faute. **« Oui, nous devons nous retrouver... »  
**  
Armin sourit avec ironie. **« C'est la troisième fois que nous tenons cette conversation depuis une semaine, tu sais. »**_

 _Eren se gratta à l'arrière du crâne, penaud, éclatant de rire. **« Haha, c'est vrai ? Eh bien, nous devons le faire. Quand as-tu du temps libre ? »**_

 _ **« En ce moment, en fait. »**_

 _ **« Ah ... »** Eren rougit, jetant un coup d'œil par inadvertance dans la direction des quartiers des officiers._

 _ **« Ouais ... »** Marmonna Eren par défaite. **« Mais tu sais quoi, je pense pouvoir gagner un peu de temps. Allons-y. »** Il voulait désespérément effacer cette expression triste du visage de son meilleur ami, alors il attrapa le bras d'Armin et se retourna pour le ramener à côté de lui._

 _Cependant, à cause de cela, il manqua le large sourire victorieux qui apparut sur le visage d'Armin pendant une fraction de seconde, faisant une expression qui ferait frémir Eren s'il avait aperçu réellement.  
_

* * *

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient assis ensemble dans la chambre d'Armin, bavardant et riant joyeusement, partageant des histoires de ce que l'autre avait manqué (Pour une raison incompréhensible, Hanji, Connies et Sasha étaient les personnages principaux de la plupart d'entre eux. )._

 _Néanmoins, dans ce cas, tout doit se terminer, leur atmosphère s'est évaporée instantanément lorsque Eren prit la parole après avoir hésité un moment. **« Armin, je suis désolé, mais je pense que je devrais y aller maintenant avant que Livai ne commence à me chercher ... »**_

 _(cela devait être une coïncidence qu'Eren ait commencé à gigoter juste au moment où Livai commençait à se demander où était ce putain de gamin.)_

 _Armin ne dit rien en retour, pas même quand Eren se leva avec un air d'excuse en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il n'a rien dit quand Eren prit la poignée. Et il n'a certainement pas dit quoi que ce soit quand Eren s'est retourné avec une confusion sur son visage quand il remarqua que la porte était verrouillée._

 _ **« Armin, as-tu verrouillé la porte ? »** Demanda-t-il soigneusement après quelques secondes de silence tendu._

 _Le blond mit la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit quelque chose de petit et de brillant. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de montrer la clé à Eren, sans expression. **« Il semblerait que oui. »**_

 _ **« Pourquoi ? »**_

 _ **« Parce que je savais que tu ferais ça, Eren. Je savais que tu essayerais de me quitter. Mais j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais plus te laisser faire ça. »**_

 _Eren resta bouche bée devant son ami, ne comprenant absolument pas un seul mot qu'il disait, mais commença à ressentir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur en regardant dans les yeux durs et vides d'Armin._

 _ **« Eren, tu sais, je ne me soucie pas vraiment de savoir si tu as un petit ami, une petite amie ou quoi que ce soit. Mais cela ne te donne pas le droit d'abandonner ton seul meilleur ami. »**_

 _ **« Armin ? Es-tu sérieux ? »** Tenta Eren en parlant lentement, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait maintenant._

 _Armin lui adressa un large sourire éclatant. Ses yeux n'étaient cependant pas souriants et restaient aussi froids qu'au moment où Eren avait été autorisé à partir. **« Je suis très sérieux, Eren. »**_

 _Honnêtement, Eren pensait que son meilleur ami était trop effrayant en ce moment. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, se souvenant d'une réunion qui s'était déroulée il y a quelques semaines lorsqu'un sourire très similaire apparut sur les lèvres du commandant Erwin. Il s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise rien qu'en le regardant et maintenant il ressentait la même chose avec Armin. **« Tous les génies, sont-ils complétement fous ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Hanji, au moins, n'essaie pas de le cacher… »**_

 _Le plus grand des garçons cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas quoi dire et voulut trouver un moyen pour sortir de cette situation. C'était un peu trop dommage que c'était généralement Armin qui envisageait toujours les meilleurs plans d'évasion._

 _ **« Armin, écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir négligé ces derniers temps. Je vais garder tout un après-midi libre pour toi la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? Mais maintenant, laissez-moi partir, s'il te plaît ? »** Demanda-t-il en essayant ses yeux de chiot._

 _ **« Non, »** Armin refusa immédiatement, sans même avoir été touché par les grands yeux verts d'Eren. **« J'ai fini d'attendre que les gens se rappellent que je suis ici. Maintenant, sois un bon ami Eren et laisse tomber. Continuons à parler, tu veux bien ? »**  
_

 _Eren voulait être en colère, il le voulait vraiment, mais en même temps, les mots d'Armin le touchaient. A-t-il honnêtement ressenti cela ? Eren, était-il vraiment un très mauvais ami ? Mais même s'il l'était, cela ne donne pas à Armin le droit de le kidnapper, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait se rendre dans la chambre de Livai avant qu'il ne décide de renverser tout le château pour le retrouver. Mais comment s'échapper d'Armin? Il pouvait certainement le vaincre dans une bagarre s'il le fallait, mais le combattre physiquement était l'une des dernières choses qu'Eren voulait. Mais là encore, Livai s'inquiétait et le faisait chier dans le processus._

 _Alors je fais quoi maintenant ? Je casse la porte ? Mais il n'était pas Mikasa ; il ne pourrait pas faire des choses comme casser une porte en deux sans utiliser son pouvoir de titan. Et utiliser cela dans le quartier général était une des dernières choses à faire, juste parce que cela blesserait (probablement) Armin et (très certainement) énerverait Livai. Sans parler des réactions que cela provoquerait avec tout le monde._

 _Avant d'essayer d'utiliser les mesures extrêmes, il pensait qu'il serait utile de faire appel au bon sens d'Armin. **« Armin, tu sais comment le capitaine Livai réagirait s'il savait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas ça. Donc s'il te plaît- »**_

 _ **« Exactement, Eren, »** interrompit Armin, souriant victorieusement. **« Tu ne veux pas ça. Alors pourquoi le ferait-il ? »  
**  
Eren n'avait plus de mots. Il fixa son meilleur ami avec incrédulité. Considérant les mots vaguement menaçants d'Armin, Eren en vint à la conclusion que l'option la plus calme et la moins sanglante consisterait probablement à rester sur place et à satisfaire Armin, tout en essayant de trouver une excuse passable à donner à Livai - et d'espérer un miracle pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'effusion de sang à la fin de la journée._

 _Alors, il s'assit à contrecœur, se demandant toujours comment et pourquoi il finissait toujours par se faire enlever._

* * *

 _ **« Ackerman, sais-tu où est Eren ? »**_ _Questionna vivement Livai avant de faire une pause pendant qu'il repensait à leurs relations passées._ _ **« Ou ce qu'il fait ou avec qui ou quoi ? »  
**_ _  
Mikasa leva les yeux de l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle qu'elle maintenait, en fronçant les sourcils._ _ **« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a une heure et il venait de partir pour vous rendre visite. Capitaine, ne me dites pas vous l'avez encore perdu. »**_ _Grogna-t-elle la dernière partie, plissant les yeux vers son supérieur.  
_ _ **  
« Non, je ne l'ai pas perdu. Il ne s'est jamais présenté. »**_

 _ **« Je jure devant Dieu, depuis qu'il a commencé à sortir avec toi, il continue à avoir de plus en plus de problèmes »** dit Mikasa avec un gémissement vaincu, tirant son foulard pour cacher son expression malheureuse, si inquiète._

 _Livai soupira en murmurant :_ _ **« Peut-être que je devrais lui donner une cloche ou quelque chose. »**_

 _Mikasa secoua la tête avec un air complètement sérieux._ _ **«Non, ça ne suffit pas. Une laisse serait probablement mieux. »**_

 _Livai la regarda avec surprise._ _ **« Tu sais, ta façon, de penser n'est pas à moitié mauvaise au final. »**_

 _Mikasa mordit sa joue pour réprimer le petit sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Elle refus_ _ait_ _de sourire à cause de ce nain._

* * *

 _Eren observa attentivement le blond apparemment instable alors qu'il lisait un livre avec joie, profitant apparemment de la compagnie inconfortable et du silence tendu qui régnait dans la pièce après qu'Armin ait refusé d'ouvrir la porte pour la 16e fois._

 _En tapotant ses doigts sur sa cuisse nerveusement, Eren commença à se demander si Livai avait déjà commencé à le chercher. Probablement._

 _C'était drôle en fait. A peine deux mois avant, il n'aurait pas pensé que son amoureux le remarquerait même s'il disparaissait, mais en l'espace de quelques jours, il s'est avéré qu'il avait tout à fait tort. Il se souvenait de la façon dont Livai lui avait ordonné de ne pas partir sans lui (il avait vraiment abusé de son autorité pour le faire.), un sourire idiot apparu sur son visage._

 _Et maintenant, il désobéit à cet ordre, se faisant kidnapper par son propre meilleur ami. Tout simplement génial._

 _Eren attendit que le temps passe, ce qui semblait être des heures, assis sans rien faire, le bruit des pas lui parvenait du couloir, juste devant la chambre d'Armin. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa légèrement à la porte, puis la voix interrogatrice de Mikasa s'éleva._

 _ **« Armin ? Eren est avec toi ? »**_

 _Eren se mit a regardait la porte puis il revain vers Armin, mais le blond continua de lire, ignorant complètement son meilleur ami, devant sa porte._

 _Quand elle n'obtint aucune réponse, Mikasa essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais la trouva verrouillée, un bruit surpris sortie de sa bouche._

 _ **« Pourquoi la porte est verrouillée ? Armin ! »**_ _Appela-t-elle plus fort, essayant à nouveau la poignée de portes._ _ **« Je sais que tu es dedans ; je peux t'entendre lire ! Ouvre la porte, c'est important. Tu ne veux pas que je l'ouvre, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ _Elle accompagna sa demande d'un coup de pied ferme pour souligner son point._

 _Eren était parfois très surpris par l'instinct de Mikasa. Elle était vraiment un surhomme (surfemme ?) de la protection de Jaeger et du bataillon d'exploration. Son_ ''Antenne Eren en danger'' _était une chose, mais_ ''je peux t'entendre lire ?'' _Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ?_

 _Armin soupira et se leva finalement pour sauver une pauvre porte d'une mort prématurée, jetant un regard réconfortant sur Eren avant qu'il ne tourne la clé dans la serrure. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mikasa ? Pourquoi est-il si important de sacrifier des morceaux de bois innocents ? »** Demanda-t-il dès son arrivée, sans même lui épargner un salut._

 _ **« Eren a de nouveaux disparus et le nain panique. Je pensais qu'il serait peut-être là »** , expliqua facilement Mikasa, essayant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce par-dessus la tête d'Armin._

 _ **« Il n'est pas la, désolée. »** Répondit rapidement Armin d'un ton tranchant._

 _Mikasa claqua sa langue, donnant à Armin un regard sévère. **« Armin. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir. S'il me boude encore ou quelque chose- »**_

 _ **« C'est quoi ce bordel, Mikasa ! Je ne boudais pas ; j'étais en colére ! »** Lui cria Eren, les nerfs à vif. Il se sentit très offensé. On ne pouvait même pas montrer qu'il était en colère contre Mikasa ou Livai. Les deux ne feraient que se moquer de vous pendant des semaines. Comment, c'était un juste ?_

 _Néanmoins, malgré les avertissements silencieux qu'il avait tenus auparavant, Armin trouvait également que cette situation lui était très favorable. Il pouvait maintenant partir tranquillement avec Mikasa, pour présenter ses excuses à Livai, et personne ne devait savoir qu'Armin avait eu une… Panne d'électricité momentanée dans le cerveau. Ou quelque chose dans le genre._

 _Le blond regarda Eren par-dessus son épaule avec une expression illisible sur le visage tandis que Mikasa soupira de soulagement après avoir réussi à localiser son frère._

 _Ignorant Armin, Eren se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention de partir, s'adressant à Mikasa avec désinvolte : **« Peu importe. Si le capitaine me cherche, c'est mieux que je parte maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop en colère contre moi. »** Il essaya de ne laisser personne savoir à quel point, il avait hâte de courir vers son petit ami et de s'éloigner de son meilleur ami pour le moment. Cependant, son évasion facile et sans incident, s'écourta rapidement._

 _ **« Eren, où penses-tu aller ? »**_

 _Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent dans la direction d'Armin. Eren était choqué. Armin le faisait devant Mikasa, tandis que Mikasa était choqué par les mots qui s'échappaient des lèvres du blond ainsi que par le ton. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser une voix aussi froide et exigeante._

 _ **« Armin ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »** Questionna-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui._

 _ **« Oui pourquoi ? Je vais parfaitement bien. »  
**  
Mikasa le regarda toujours avec méfiance, mais, faisant suffisamment confiance à Armin, elle hocha lentement la tête. **« D'accord, alors. Eren, tu dois y aller avant que le capitaine Livai décide de tuer quelqu'un. »**_

 _Eren soupira en se rapprochant encore plus de la liberté. ''_ **Vraiment. Il peut parfois être ainsi ...** _ **''** Il s'arrêta alors, faisant une double prise en prenant les mots qui avaient échappé de la bouche de Mikasa. **« Attends, tu viens de l'appeler Capitaine Livai ? Es-tu malade ? »** Questionna-t-il, posant une main sur son front pour faire bonne mesure.  
 **  
« Je ne le suis pas. »** La fille tira sur son foulard en secouant la tête. **«Nous venons juste de réaliser que nous pouvons nous mettre d'accord sur certaines choses. »**_

 _Eren fronça les sourcils. Il ne la croyait pas vraiment, mais sa température était normale… Mais il avait aussi une affaire plus urgente à régler que celle de sa soudaine et inexplicable marque de respect envers le petit ami d'Eren. Comme échapper à cette fichue pièce. Alors il haussa les épaules et se dirigea avec confiance vers le couloir.  
_

 _À ce moment précis, Armin attrapa l'épaule d'Eren avec beaucoup plus de force que le frère et la sœur ne l'aurait imaginé. **«Eren, j'ai dit que tu ne vas nulle part. Tu vas vraiment abandonner ton meilleur ami de dieu sait combien d'années rien que pour certains… Intérêts amoureux ? Encore ? »**_

 _Eren commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'Armin. Comme si lui, il l'abandonnait jamais. Il aimait Armin et il détestait qu'il pense qu'il n'avait pas de capacité à entretenir une amitié à côté d'une relation amoureuse. Mais il était encore plus inquiet que fâcher. Parce que ce n'était pas Armin. Armin n'était pas sournois, mais gentil et compréhensif, un gentil garçon. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

 _À côté de lui, Mikasa regarda Armin avec une expression illisible sur son visage. Eren pensait qu'à ce stade, elle pourrait soit tuer Armin sur place, soit le jeter dans un lit, lui fourrer un thermomètre dans la bouche et se rendre à la cuisine pour faire un thé chaud à son amie, manifestement gravement malade. Eren ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire quel solution preferait-elle._

 _Mais avant que, quoi que ce soit puisse arriver, le son des pas et un cri strident leur fit faire demi-tour pour regarder curieusement dans la direction d'où il venait, attendant quelques secondes avant qu'une Hanji rouge ne sorte d'un coin._

 _Quand elle les vues, elle se mit à fait signe de la main avec son grand sourire de cinglée collé sur ses lèvres._

 _ **« Hé, Mikasa ! Je n'imaginais pas te voir ici, Eren. Livai est en train de fouiller le labo à ta recherche si tu veux savoir »** , elle fit un clin d'œil à Eren qui jura doucement, poussant un coude dans la côte de Mikasa quand elle renifla d'amusement. Ne prêtant attention à personne, Hanji se tourna vers Armin, attrapant ses deux mains. Le garçon cligna des yeux, confus, avant qu'Hanji ne prend une profonde inspiration, **«Armin! Je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé ! J'ai foiré. Je suis vraiment désolé ! »** Elle n'avait pas l'air désolé avec son large sourire et ses yeux brillants. **« Quand je t'ai donné ce truc pour tes maux de tête, je t'ai donné la mauvaise bouteille. Désolé, c'était une forme similaire. Ici, c'est le bon… »** Elle s'arrêta, fouillant dans plusieurs de ses poches avant de réussir à localiser ce qu'elle cherchait et enfonçant une petite fiole de verre dans une des mains d'Armin toujours assommée. Dès que sa main se referma sur elle, elle continua à parler à la même vitesse rapide : **«Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui était dans celle que je t'ai donnée. C'était expérimental, alors j'aimerais te poser une question. Comment vas-tu ? »**_

 _Eren, Mikasa et Armin ne comprenaient que lentement les mots de Hanji, mais quand ils le faisaient, ils ne pouvaient que regarder la femme folle, qui se tenait devant eux et souriait comme Sasha lorsqu'on lui présentait de la viande, alors qu'elle expliquait qu'elle avait donnait accidentellement à quelqu'un… Quelque chose qui pourrait potentiellement les tuer. Ou quelque chose d'encore pire._

 _Alors… Que diriez-vous d'un changement de personnalité ?_

 _Eren soupira de soulagement. Donc, Armin n'était pas un psycho déguisé en innocent. Non, il était toujours Armin. Toujours le mignon, gentil petit ange blond. Tout était parfaitement normal ou presque._

 _Stupide Hanji, maudit intérieurement Eren. Cela avait presque donné à Eren une crise cardiaque ou une vingtaine au cours de la dernière heure._

 _Alors que Hanji commençait à bombarder Armin avec des questions sur ses émotions de bien-être et tout le reste, Eren échangea un regard avec Mikasa avant qu'ils ne se mettent mutuellement d'accord sur le fait que la meilleure chose à faire serait de laisser Armin tranquillement pour qu'il puisse se gérer lui-même. Il était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir communiquer avec la scientifique_ _reconnue_ _._

 _Alors qu'ils quittaient les deux personnes, Eren entendit Armin affirmer au scientifique qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'y avait aucun changement._

 _ **« Ouais, c'est ça, »**_ _Eren ne put s'empêcher de marmonner pour lui-même et prit finalement une grande respiration de liberté.  
_

* * *

 _Quelques minutes seulement après qu'Eren ait localisé Livai, il regretta déjà sa décision d'être venu à lui._

 _Il fixait d'un air moqueur la petite clochette accrochée à une ficelle qui était posait fièrement sur la table devant lui. Il pouvait presque entendre la chose stupide se moquer de lui. Selon Livai, il était supposé attacher cette fichue chose à son poignet et ne pas l'enlever, sauf si recevez un ordre d'indication contraire._

 _ **« ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**_ _Demanda-t-il finalement à son amoureux, qui l'observait avec espoir, d'une voix de quelques octaves plus_ _élevées_ _que sa voix habituelle._

 _Livai haussa un sourcil à la question d'Eren, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _ **« Je crois que c'est ce que tu appelles une cloche. Ne me dites pas que tu n'en ais jamais vu. »**_

 _Eren le fixa, en serrant les dents._

 _ **« Je veux dire, pourquoi diable, dois-je porter une cloche ? »**_

 _ **« Parce que je n'ai ni laisse ni collier. Pas encore. »**_

 _ **« Tu quoi ? »**_

 _Eren grinça à nouveau, scandalisé. Livai ferait mieux d'avoir une bonne explication s'il ne voulait pas qu'il retourne dans la chambre d'Armin._ _ **« Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? Tu continues à disparaître et cela devient une vraie plaie, c'est chiant. J'ai donc dû prendre des contre-mesures. »**_

 _Eren voulut l'engueuler, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment se disputer puisque Livai avait raison. Rien que l'incident d'aujourd'hui soit la preuve. Et ainsi, Eren ne se contenta que de se détourner avec un soupire contrarié._

 _Livai fit claquer sa langue._

"Voilà, il boude à nouveau ..."

 _Venant à la conclusion que s'il voulait régler cela rapidement, il devait prendre des mesures radicales, Livai se pencha sur la table et posa une main sur la joue d'Eren, passant doucement son pouce sous son œil (Magnifique; vraiment magnifique)._

 _ **« Eren. S'il te plaît, commença-t-il avec la plus grande sincérité possible. « Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à me soucier de toi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que les gens s'inquiètent pour toi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je t'aime. S'il te plaît, porte-le. »  
**_ _  
Eren rougit lorsque les mots de Livai le frappèrent. Comment pouvait-il rester en colère contre lui quand il disait des choses comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quelque chose comme ça ?_ _ **« Bien ...»**_ _Marmonna-t-il en réponse, les yeux plongés dans la défaite et l'embarras._

 _Livai sourit discrètement. Comment, c'était trop facile d'obtenir tout ce qu'il veut avec ce gosse ?_

 _Diabolique._

 _Oui, Livai était diabolique et il le savait._

 _Mais il a eu les résultats, n'est-ce pas ? Le gamin de merde était trop précieux pour lui, pour risquer quoi que ce soit._

 _(Ce n'était pas comme s'il mentait dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Bien que Livai préfère mettre au feu son balai, plutôt que de l'admettre.)_

* * *

 _Quand ils quittèrent le laboratoire d'Hanji, où il avait retrouvé Livai plus tôt et où tout l'échange s'était déroulé, ils rencontrèrent Mikasa, adossé au mur juste en face de la porte, attendant visiblement qu'ils émergent._

 _Ses yeux parcoururent la silhouette d'Eren de haut en bas et quand elle remarqua la cloche au poignet d'Eren, un sourire satisfait apparut brièvement sur son visage, bien qu'à moitié recouvert par le tissu rouge sur sa peau. Elle regarda Livai dans les yeux pendant une seconde avant de lui donner un signe de tête approbateur et s'éloigna immédiatement après._

 _Eren était confus, c'était la première fois que Mikasa fessait ca, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se figea sur place. Un air renfrogné se forma sur son visage alors qu'il baissa les yeux, regardant la cloche maudite prétendant toujours être silencieuse et innocente à son poignet._

'C'est donc sur ça, qu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre. Putain de vie '

 _Au même moment, dans un endroit différent, Armin avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de Hanji qui avait au moins insisté pour l'interroger même s'il refusait de la laisser faire un test. Épuisé par son énergie et ses questions sans fin, Armin soupira de fatigue, s'appuyant contre la porte de sa chambre et repensant aux événements de l'après-midi._

 _ **« Alors, je me suis drogué avec quelque chose, qui m'a fait essayer d'emprisonner Eren, hein ...»** Marmonna-t-il doucement, regardant dans l'espace vide d'un air contemplatif._

 _Mais ensuite, un petit sourire en coin se glissa lentement sur son visage. Tirant sa main de sa poche, il baissa les yeux pour voir deux fioles très similaires, toutes deux scellées et complètement remplies._

 _ **« Où peut être pas. »**_


	8. le septième enlèvement

Bonjour tout le monde vous allez bien ? * Ce cache pour éviter une tomate pourrie* je suis désolé d'avoir disparut pendant quelque mois, mais mon très cher ordinateur a décidé de mourir entre temps et avec le budget pour c'est funéraille je n'ai pas put continuer à traduire c'est pour ça que je vais mettre la fin de cette fanfiction d'un coup pour me faire pardonner. J'ai aussi corrigé les chapitres précédents, veuillez m'excuser des fautes d'orthographe, mais j'essaie de mon mieux pour qu'il en ait le moins possible.

Réponse au review :

 **Guest :** merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, moi aussi quand je les traduis il m'a bien fait rire.

 **Guest :** Eren n'a pas finie de morfler niak niak

 **Guest :** Eren est toujours surprotégeait ou torturer avec c'est deux la réunis je le plains le pauvre

 **Reapersis :** merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu pourras lire la suite, car je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour les poster désolé.

* * *

 _ **Le septième enlèvement**_

C'était une journée paisible pour le Bataillon d'exploration. Ils étaient rentrés d'une expédition courte et sans perte il y a presque trois jours, alors que tout le monde profitait du temps libre qui leur était accordé. Eren, pour sa part, passait l'après-midi avec Armin, car il avait appris qu'il n'était pas très sage de négliger trop longtemps son meilleur ami. Plus jamais, il ne voudrait pas revivre ça.

Alors qu'il marchait avec énergie, un doux carillon rythmé résonnait dans l'air autour de lui. Cela venait de sous sa chemise, où une petite cloche pendait autour de son cou juste à côté de la clé qui pourrait peut-être sauvait l'humanité à l'avenir. L'accessoire bruyant lui avait été offert par son amoureux et, à l'origine, Livai lui avait dit qu'il devait le porter à son poignet pour mieux l'entendre. Il a fallu beaucoup d'efforts à Eren pour le convaincre de le laisser au moins le porter autour de son cou. Eren détestait cette chose. Chaque fois qu'il entendait le son, cela lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui à son âge.

Et pourtant, Eren aimait aussi cette chose. C'était un cadeau de Livai et cela montrait qu'il s'en souciait.

Dans l'ensemble, il avait des sentiments très mitigés sur ce problème. Il détestait être traité comme un enfant incompétent, mais, en même temps, il savait qu'il le ferait venir à son secours. Dernièrement, il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'incidents impliquant le fait qu'il soit traîné quelque part par quelqu'un et qu'on ne le revoyait pas avant un certain temps.  
 _  
_Il soupira. C'était tellement… Frustrant.

À ce moment-là, une main s'enroula autour de son poignet et le tira violemment dans une pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

La seule trace qui restait du garçon était le son de la cloche qui résonnait fort dans le couloir désert.

* * *

 _ **« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Jaeger. Tu n** **e m'** **écoutais pas ? »**_ Craqua l'autre garçon visiblement irrité.

 _ **« J** **e t'ai** **écouté. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas. Tu… aime Armin ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? »** _Interrogea Eren, sa voix devenant plus forte à chaque mot.

L'autre leva les mains avec frustration. _**« Je ne sais pas** **si je l'aime vraiment** **! C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, crétin ! »**_

 _ **« Si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment une mauvaise blague, Jean »** , _dit Eren d'un ton plat, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Jean ne fit que gémir de frustration et Eren soupira. _ **« Bien, disons que ce n'est pas une blague. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »** _Demanda-t-il avec suspicion dans les yeux et dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se détestaient vraiment, mais… Le plus grand des garçons soupira, expliquant lentement à travers ses dents serrées : _**« Parce que tu es la seule personne dans une relation ici, tu peux donc vraiment répondre à mes questions. »**_

 _ **« Sasha** **e** **t Connie sont aussi ensemble, tu sais, »** f_it remarquer Eren en regardant Jean.

 _ **« T'as raison, parce que ce sont les premières personnes à qui ont à envie de parler quand on a un problème »,** _rétorqua Jean, sa voix pleine de sarcasme.

Jean avait raison sur ce point-là, Eren ne pouvait que lui donner raison. _ **« D'accord. Écoute-moi bien, tronche de cheval, »**_ dit Eren en jetant un regard _noir à Jean._ _ **« Même si je suis heureux que tu es finalement cessé de déranger Mikasa ces derniers temps, Armin est mon meilleur ami. Je ne serais vraiment pas ravi de le voir avec toi. »**_ Et c'était parler gentiment. Jean était à peu près la dernière personne qu'il aurait aidé à s'arranger avec sa famille, que ce soit Mikasa ou Armin. Il ne le détestait pas. (honnêtement !) Mais… non. Tout simplement pas.

Bien que… à bien y penser, si Armin était préoccupé par sa propre relation, il ne ressentirait peut-être pas le besoin de monopoliser autant Eren, puis Eren n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de la prochaine occasion où il risquerait de le menacer. La liberté. Il était vraiment gentil, mais il avait eu vraiment peur de lui pendant une minute, la dernière fois. Personne ne pourrait comprendre l'horreur d'un tel sourire à moins d'en être le témoin direct. Et Eren frissonnait encore, chaque fois qu'il se souvenait.

Tandis qu'Eren pesait le pour et le contre de la relation possible, Jean s'agitait nerveusement. Même si les mots précédents d'Eren avaient l'air d'un ''non'' définitif, il pouvait voir qu'Eren traversait à présent une sorte de bataille interne, dont l'issue dépendait très probablement de la santé mentale de Jean. Alors il resta silencieux et pria pour un résultat positif (pour lui).

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Jean, Eren finit par gémir et se frotta le visage de frustration, avant de lever les yeux pour regarder Jean avec une détermination précise avant d'ouvrir la bouche. _ **« Bien. Dis-moi ce qui te rend si confus à ce sujet. »**_

Jean souri avec gratitude. Mais c'était Eren Jaeger ; son rival éternel à tout et n'importe quoi. Il devait garder la face. Alors il soupira de soulagement, marmonna des remerciements et commença à décrire son ''problème''.

Eren écouta attentivement Jean raconter à quel point Armin était mignon et à quel point le rire d'Armin faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Tout lui rappelait Armin et plus il en entendait, plus le sourire narquois qui abordait ses lèvres devenait grand. Ce sourire narquois irrita très rapidement Jean, à tel point qu'il finit par craquer _: **«** **Qu'** **est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »** _

Eren se mit alors à rire, ne répondant à la question que lorsqu'il se calma considérablement. _**« Je ne sais juste pas de quoi tu n'es pas sûr, »**_ dit-il avec un dernier rire.

Jean le fixa pendant une minute alors qu'Eren continuait à sourire stupidement avant d'aboyer : _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**_

 _ **« Jean ! Es-tu un idiot ? »**_ Interrogea Eren, exaspéré. _**« Ou encore, un idiot encore plus con que je le pensais ? Tu es amoureux ! »**_

 _ **« Comment peux-tu être si sûr ? »**_ Demanda Jean, plissant les yeux vers Eren avec méfiance.

 _ **« Parce que j'ai déjà été amoureux et que je sais ce que ça fait »**_ _,_ expliqua Eren en haussant un sourcil. _ **« N'est-ce pas la raison, que t'es venu me voir au début ? »**_

Jean rougi fortement sur tout son visage et Eren ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec surprise. Qui aurait deviné que même Jean pouvait être mignon quand il le voulait.

Il prit une minute pour profiter du pouvoir qu'il avait sur sa meilleure amnésie avant de soupirer : _ **« Bien. Je te comprends honnêtement,**_ _ **Même si je ne suis pas sur de**_ _ **… t'approuver dans une certaine mesure.**_ _ **cependant,**_ _ **je jure de t'**_ _ **aider**_ _ **»**_ Eren fit une pause, rétrécissant les yeux en guise d'avertissement. « _ **Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerai avant même que Mikasa ait la chance de le faire. »**_

 _ **« Ha ! Je voudrais**_ _ **bien**_ _ **te voir essayer ! »**_ Jean ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever le défi.  
 _  
_ _ **« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tronche de cheval. Je suis plus que capable de te torturer à mort si on me donnait le droit d'essayer ! »**_ Jean ouvrit la bouche pour aboyer quelque chose en retour, mais il se dégonfla soudainement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils commençaient sérieusement à se perdre. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, murmurant plus pour lui que pour Eren : _ **« Attends, attends. Tu dois toujours m'aider à lui demander, il est donc inutile de se battre pour savoir ce qui se passera si nous nous séparons un jour. »**_

 _ **« Au moins l'un de vous deux a mûrit, enfin un peu. Je suis si fier. »**_

Les deux garçons se figèrent sous le choc de la voix plate qui venait derrière eux avant que le propriétaire claque résolument la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 ** _« Peux-tu m'expliquer gentiment ce que nous faisons maintenant, Eren ? »_**

 _ **« Nous aidons Jean à conquérir Armin. »**_

 _ **« Et pourquoi on fait ça ? »**_

 _ **« Parce que c'est amusant de regarder Jean se tortiller comme ça. »**_

Livai soupira et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de son amant, qui regardait très discrètement au coin de la rue pour observer l'interaction qui se dérouler un peu à l'écart du château. C'était incroyable à quel point Eren pouvait être enfantin une fois qu'il oubliait la vengeance et les titans.

Livai pouvait à peine entendre un couinement nerveux de **« Hey Armin. Que fais-tu ici ? »** Et une réponse joyeuse comme **« Oh, Jean, je suis en train d'attendre Eren. Il est un peu en retard ; es que tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ? »** Et il ne put que secouer la tête avec déception et incrédulité devant les tortillements de Jean.

 **« Pourquoi est-il en train** **de paniquer ? Si on me le demandait, je dirais à côté de Sasha, qui a tout de même besoin d'aide pour le ménage, Armin est le plus facile à séduire de tous les marmots »** , remarqua-t-il, ce qui obligea Eren à le regarder d'un air interrogateur. (un acte accompagné d'un joyeux sont de clochette qui reposait toujours sur la poitrine d'Eren, un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Livai et une moue énervée apparue sur le visage d'Eren, car comment pourriez-vous espionner quelqu'un si vous aviez une alarme ?)

Ignorant le problème de la cloche pour le moment ; Eren l'interrogeât **« Tu le penses ? Sérieusement ? »** Eren ne put cacher son doute.

 **« Ouais. »** Livai acquiesça sérieusement, continuant sur un ton complètement plat, **« Comme ça. Bonjour Armin. Que ce que tu lis ? Oh vraiment ? Ça semble intéressant. Peux-tu me dire quelque chose à ce sujet ? Wow, fascinant.** **Es que ça te dérange si j** **'emprunterais le livre une fois que tu l'aurais terminé pour que nous puissions en discuter plus tard ? Et voilà. Mission accomplie. »**

Le froncement sceptique d'Eren ne fit qu'approfondir la performance ridicule de Livai. **« Est-ce le bon conseil que tu lui as donné ? Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'Armin soit aussi simple que cela. »**

Juste au moment où il finissait de parler, un cri se fit entendre jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. **« En aucune façon ! Jean, ça t'intéresse ? Bien sûr, je vais te l'expliquer ! Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir** **quelqu'** **un avec qui en parler ! »**

Livai sourit quand Eren se retourna pour regarder Armin, incrédule. **« Je ne le crois pas ! Il a réellement craqué pour ça ? Comment ? »** Puis il fronça les sourcils, continuant pensivement. **« Mais je doute fort que Jean puisse comprendre un mot de ce qu'Armin va lui dire. »  
**  
 **«** **T u parle d'une** **expérience** **déjà vécu** **? »**

Eren rougit d'un rouge vif tout en frappant l'épaule de Livai. **« Tais-toi ! As-tu déjà vu les livres qu'il lisait ? »**

Livai leva les mains, un sourire narquois toujours sur ses lèvres, et Eren se renfrogna, clairement sans le moindre amusement.

Livai se détacha du mur pour regarder au coin, comme le faisait Eren. Il pouvait voir le garçon blond parler avec excitation de quelque chose et le garçon à tête de cheval incliner la tête de temps en temps, tout en essayant désespérément de comprendre les choses qui sortaient de la bouche d'Armin.

Le capitaine se retourna vers Eren. **« On dirait que tu lui es sortie de la tête, »** dit-il avec désinvolture en faisant signe à la paire.

Eren soupira d'ennui. Il n'aimait pas être oublié. Oui, c'était en partie sa faute et il souhaitait qu'Armin trouve un autre interlocuteur que lui-même et Mikasa, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la question, n'est-ce pas ? Comment Armin pourrait-il l'oublier?

Livai observa avec intérêt la colère infâme (et irrationnelle) d'Eren envahir ses pensées. Son gamin était trop mignon quand il se fâchait et marmonnait pour lui-même au sujet de traîtres et de chevaux stupides volant ses amis. Mais après quelques instants, Livai décida finalement de parler et de rediriger les pensées d'Eren vers lui. **« Alors, que dirais-tu d'un genre de rendez-vous un peu différent ? »**

Eren se redressa aussitôt, regardant curieusement Livai. **« Ça dépend. Qu'as-tu exactement en tête ? »** Demanda-t-il doucement en tendant la main pour saisir celle de Livai.

Livai réprima un sourire alors qu'il serra les longs doigts de l'autre. **« Je pensais que nous pourrions aller dans la forêt et-.»**

Eren l'interrompit sur un ton scandalisé, ses yeux s'écarquillant. **« Je ne couche pas dans la forêt ! Je ne veux même pas penser à quel point, ce serait inconfortable ! Non ! »  
**  
Livai le fixa pendant une bonne minute avant qu'il ne réprime l'envie de se mettre à rire. Sa voix ne trahit rien lorsqu'il dit : **« Morveux. Qui a parlé de sexe ? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est sale ? »** Il s'arrêta pour faire une grimace dégoûtée. **«Je voulais dire que nous pourrions nous entraîner avec des mannequins titans ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pourrais t'apprendre cette manœuvre que tu voulais absolument apprendre. »**

C'était ridicule, vraiment, à quelle vitesse les yeux d'Eren passèrent de suspicieux à surexciter. **« Vraiment ? Nous pouvons ? Mais** **aujourd'** **hui est un jour de congé ? »**

Lvai roula des yeux. **«Comme si tu en avais besoin ou si tu en voulais un,** **morveux** **hyperactif. Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller, nous n'y sommes pas obligés. »** Il haussa les épaules, suggérant qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. (et c'était vrai.)

 **« Non ! NON ! Je veux y aller ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît laissez-moi y aller ! »**

Livai pouvait presque voir la queue remuer et il dut sourire un petit peu devant ce regard. **« Alors bouge ton cul et va chercher tes affaires. Et soit à l'écurie dans cinq minutes. »**

 **« Oui monsieur ! »** S'exclama Eren avec un large sourire alors qu'il le saluait avec enthousiasme avant de se retourner pour aller chercher son équipement.

Livai le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ne revient après quelques pas, sautant sur Livai, très confus. **« Merci ! Je t'aime ! »** Cria-t-il avant de rapidement collait ses lèvres à celles de son supérieur dans un rapide et chaste baiser. Un moment, plus tard, il était parti, laissant Livai figé sur place, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

Lorsqu'il le réalisa, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres sans sa permission, il se renfrogna. **« Stupide morveux. »**

* * *

 **« As-tu entendu la clochette ? Cela ressemble au même bruit qu'** **Eren fait** **? »** Interrogea Armin, interrompant sa discussion sur quelque chose de trop compliqué pour que Jean comprenne, ne serait-ce la moindre phrase.

 **« Hein ? Qu-quoi ? »** Jean se mit à bégayer faiblement, pris de haut par le changement de rythme.

Le blond regarda Jean avec suspicion. **« Jean, tu m'écoutes quand même ? »**

 **« Ou-ouais ! Bien sûr que je t'écoute ! C'est vraiment intéressant , continue s'il te plaît ! »**


	9. Le huitième enlèvement

_**Le huitième enlèvement**_

 _ **« Erwin, je suis de retour. »**_

Le commandant en chef Erwin Smith, leva les yeux au son de l'ouverture de la porte alors qui lisait les papiers éparpillés sur la table, sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle était fermée à clé. Deux personnes seulement ont osé faire ce genre de choses et Hanji avait laissé sa porte grande ouverte après avoir quitté son laboratoire vingt minutes plus tôt. Cela devait signifier que Livai était de retour de son voyage en ville pour acheter tout ce dont il avait si désespérément besoin (probablement quelques fournitures de nettoyage).

La voix qui suivit ne fit que confirmer ses craintes et le poussa à soupirer profondément. Ça ne sera pas une conversation agréable.

 **« Bonjour Livai. Cela t'a pris un moment. As-tu au moins obtenu tout ce que tu voulais** **en y passant** **la journée entière ? »** Demanda Erwin avec plaisir, faisant une légère remarque sur le temps du voyage qu'a mit Livai. S'il laissait savoir à Livai qu'il avait espéré que cela lui prendrait une heure ou deux de plus, cela soulèverait des questions.

 **« Je devais choisir avec soin »** , expliqua Livai, une voix aussi indifférente que jamais. Erwin était un casse-tête de par le sourire paresseux qui apparut sur son visage. **« Avec certaines choses, il suffit de prendre son temps. Mais je pense que je l'ai fait parfaite** **ment** **. »** Livai agita une main dédaigneuse avant de se retourner pour partir. **« Eh bien, je ne suis venu que pour te faire savoir que** **j'étai** **s** **rentré. Je vais te laisser avec t'** **es papier de** **merde. »**

 **« Livai »** , l'appela Erwin, dans l'intention de lui révéler son secret avant que Livai ne le découvre lui-même, mais il hésitât quand Livai le regarda.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda le capitaine avec impatience quand Erwin ne continua pas.

Aussi étonnant que fût le stratège et l'intelligence du grand commandant, il ne savait pas comment raconter gentiment à livai ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence. Un mot erroné et cela aboutirait à un bain de sang et si la capitale reçoit le vent de cette… Situation, Ceci créera de gros problèmes pour toutes les personnes impliquées.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'un attendant, l'autre faisant des hypothèses dans sa tête avant de prendre une décision. S'il ne disait rien, peut-être que Livai ne le découvrirait pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Donc Erwin secoua seulement la tête. **« Non, ce n'est rien. »**

Livai haussa les sourcils, mais, au fil des années, il avait appris à ne pas interroger Erwin. **« J'y vais alors. »**  
 **  
« Bien. »**

 **« Oh, au fait, sais-tu où est ce gamin de merde ? J'ai besoin de le voir. »**

Erwin ferma les yeux. Penser qu'il était si près d'écraser cette discussion… Il faisait déjà nuit, alors peut-être que quelques minutes de plus et il... - ça aurait été bien…

 **« Erwin? »** Il y avait une pointe de soupçon dans sa voix. Le commandant n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que Livai le fixait intensément, ses yeux se rétrécissant dangereusement.

Finalement, après une longue pause, Erwin ouvrit la bouche. **« Eren n'est pas là. »**

 **«** **où est-il** **? »** Livai grogna de façon menaçante.

 **« Il a été traîné…? Ou peut-être kidnappé ? C'est arrivé il y a environ deux heures après ton départ »** , tenta d'expliquer Erwin soigneusement, regardant Livai à la recherche de tout signe de départ précipité. Il ne cherchait pas ses lames, probablement parce qu'il ne les avait pas sur lui, mais il y avait un feu de fureur qui brillait dans ces yeux. Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus précis…  
 **  
« Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi personne ne fait rien à propos du fait que le seul mioche qui ne peut être laissé sans surveillance a réussi à ce faire kidnappé ? »** Le calme dans sa voix contrastait avec la colère dans ses yeux qui était terrifiant, pensa Erwin distraitement.

 **« Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Mais j'ai envoyé Mike et Mikasa avec lui au cas où quelque chose se produirait. C'est l'alternative pour toi »** , ajouta-t-il rapidement pour tenter d'atténuer le choc.

Livai fit claquer sa langue, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine **. « Je ne te suis pas. Arrête de cracher de la merde et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »**

Erwin se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant brièvement à la façon d'aborder la conversation, car la situation était déjà assez risquée sans rajouter un Livai énervé. **« Bon, d'accord… Comme je l'ai dit, le commandant Dot Pixis est arrivé après votre départ. Personnellement. Il voulait que nous le laissions emprunter Eren pour la journée. »**

 **« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi le voulait-il et à quoi pensais-tu pour simplement l'accepter ? »** Livai fronça les sourcils en écoutant la version abrégée des événements par Erwin.

 **« Il essaie de faire de Trost une ville fonctionnelle à nouveau le plus vite possible »** , soupira Erwin en croisant les mains. **« Apparemment, il y avait encore des morceaux de mur trop gros pour être déplacés avec seulement le peuple. Il en vint à la conclusion que la solution la plus simple serait de faire en sorte qu'Eren fasse le travail. J'ai obéi, car je dois rester du bon côté de Pixis. Tu le sais. »  
**  
Les yeux de Livai se rétrécirent. **« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de vraiment faire ? »**

Erwin se contenta de sourire et secoua la tête. **« C'est trop tôt pour te dire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Tu le sais aussi, Livai. »**

 **« Peu importe »** murmura Livai avant de revenir à la question. **« Que vas-tu faire si quelque chose se passe ? Ou si la** **brigade** **spéciale découvre cette merde? Et que je n'étais même pas là quand je suis censé le surveillé 24/24 - 7/7 ? »**

 **« Tu es allé en ville et tu l'as laissé ici »** , fit remarquer Erwin en levant un sourcil.

Livai jeta un regard noir à son ami en criant : **« Ce n'est pas une raison. »**  
 **  
« Je ne dirais pas ça »** , remarqua Erwin avec désinvolture, continuant rapidement lorsque Livai ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. **« Mais pour répondre à ta question, nous espérons que rien ne se passe. »**

 **« Je n'aime pas du tout ça »** , soupira Livai en se jetant (gracieusement) sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau d'Erwin, croisant ses jambes et passant son bras sur le dossier. **« Bien sûr que quelque chose va se passer. »**

 **« Oh ? Je croyais que tu avais plus de confiance en Eren que ça. »**

Interrogea Erwin en levant un sourcil.

 **« Ce n'est pas à propos d'Eren »** , dit l'autre, irrité. **« Putain, c'est ce putain de Pixis. N'essaye pas de me dire que tu n'as jamais vu le gamin quand il est saoul. »**

Erwin éclata de rire. **« Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, quand Eren est saoul** **il** **n'est pas vraiment un problème pour nous. Ou la garnison d'ailleurs. »** Erwin sentit un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que Livai claquait de nouveau sa langue, son visage se creusant de plus en plus. **« Les seules personnes pour lesquelles Eren saoul peut causaient des problèmes est lui-même, ce qui n'est pas un problème pour les garnisons. Et surtout, des problèmes pour toi. »**

 **« Oui. Parce que je serai celui qui sera obligé de gérer toutes ses conneries. Encore. »  
**

Erwin sourit en connaissance de cause. **«Ça ne te dérange pas trop, alors arrête de faire comme si** **ça** **ne te plaisait pas. De toute façon, tu ne trompes personne. »**

 **« Ferme ta gueule, Erwin. »**

Erwin leva les mains en signe de paix, sachant que le sourire resta où il était.

Livai lui lança un regard noir, n'ayant rien à dire pour ça défensse.

Avec un timing parfait, on frappa à la porte seulement une seconde plus tard et Erwin donna immédiatement la permission d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Mike, qui ne perdit pas de temps à s'adresser au commandant.

« **Nous sommes de retour. Rien… D'important ne s'est passé »** , annonça-t-il alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers Livai et que le coin de sa bouche se contractait.

Livai craignait déjà le pire.

 **« Bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de rapport à ce sujet, donc si c'est tout, vous êtes tous les deux congédiées. »** Prononça Erwin, bien qu'il ait jeté son regard 'vous feriez mieux de rester là où vous êtes' à Mike qui ne faisait que renifler en réponse, ne bougeant pas un muscle autrement.

Livai, de son côté, avait immédiatement bondi et partit sans demander son reste.

 **« Ils sont toujours dans les écuries ! »** Cria Mike à Livai avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Il fit ensuite un saut dans le fauteuil que le capitaine a quitté il y a une seconde. Il devait simplement partager les informations inestimables qu'il avait obtenues lors de cette mission avec son meilleur ami, ose-t-il dire.

( Il devait partager avec quelqu'un, et même Livai devait admettre qu'Erwin était un meilleur choix que Hanji. Vous voyez à quel point, il était prévenant ? )

( Pas comme s'il avait le choix dans cette affaire ou si Erwin avait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet de toute façon. )

* * *

Livai arriva aux écuries quelques minutes plus tard et ce qu'il y trouva était à la fois la meilleure et la pire situation qui pouvait être. Il y avait Eren, qui riait comme un fou, jetant du foin partout. (Livai fit une note mentale pour s'assurer que le morveux nettoierait ça dès qu'il pourra réfléchir correctement à nouveau.) Et puis il y avait Mikasa qui avait une expression quelque part entre exaspérer, malade et meurtrier.

 **«Absolument meurtrier»,** marmonna Livai quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Il était persuadé qu'elle allait le frapper sur-le-champ, mais, contrairement à tous les signes, elle se dirigea rapidement vers Eren, l'attrapa par le col et le traîna jusqu'à Livai, s'exprimant d'un ton faussement nonchalant.  
 **  
« Je n** **e veux plus à avoir** **affaire à ça. Il est tout à toi. »** Sur ce, elle laissa Eren sur lui avant de continuer dans un grondement menaçant. **« Pour l'instant. Nous aurons tous les deux, une discussion dans la matinée. »**

Livai gémit intérieurement et se demanda quel genre de merde sera le gosse dans son état d'ébriété demain matin. **« Bien. Ne croyez pas tout ce qu'il vous a dit. C'était définitivement lourdement exagéré »** , lui dit-elle, sérieusement, désignant vaguement Eren où il était pendu au-dessus d'un des bras de Livai, toujours en train de rire. Combien de dégâts lui ont été infligés ?

Eren se tut soudainement, inclinant la tête, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Livai pensa qu'il avait l'air mignon s'il n'était pas un boulet ambulant. Puis Eren ouvrit la bouche. **« Livai ? J'entends Livai. Je dois avoir des hallucinations. Après tout, il m'a quitté… »** Renifla-t-il légèrement à la fin.

Livai roula des yeux avant de donner à Mikasa un regard pour prouver ces paroles d'exagération. **« Je suis juste ici, gamin »** , soupira-t-il, défait dans sa voix.

Eren leva les yeux (considérablement larmoyants) pour regarder son supérieur bien-aimé. Pendant un long moment, il ne le fixa que du regard, puis il éclata soudain en larmes et se jeta autour du cou de Livai, ( qui était très énervé), en sanglotant de façon incontrôlable. **« Livai ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Pourquoi tu m'** **a** **s** **laiss** **é** **comme ça?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, ne me quitte plus jamais ! »**

Livai était prêt à tuer le stupide gamin et à s'épargner cette torture, mais il n'avait aucun objet pointu sur lui, alors cette option était ouverte. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait que souffrir silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'Eren soit calmé, dégrisé, ou s'évanouit. N'importe quelle solution qui arrive en premier.

Décidant qu'il préférerait ne pas avoir de témoin, il prit Eren, toujours en pleurs, et retourna au château avec lui.

Faiblement, il pouvait entendre Mikasa lui crier d'où il l'avait laissée : **« Nous** **aurons** **toujours cette discussion demain ! »**

Il gémit, n'attendant pas cette conversation avec impatience. S'il savait au moins de quoi il s'agissait exactement, il pourrait travailler sur son plan de défense ou quelque chose du genre. Et il en aurait probablement besoin, car même si Eren exagéré (incroyablement) quand il était saoul, il n'avait jamais menti.

Il le savait et Mikasa le savait aussi. Et elle était manifestement à la recherche de sang. Mais il sera désolé pour elle plus tard. Maintenant, il avait un gosse saoul qui faisait une scène sans pareille.

Quelle joie.

Au moins, il pourrait dire directement que ses souffrances en valent la peine quand Eren se réveillera le matin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Livai était en train de finir de s'habiller quand il entendit un gémissement venir de son lit.

 **« Tu te réveilles enfin, gamin ? Bien, tu as des écuries à nettoyer dès que tu te seras levé »,** dit-il de son mieux en attachant son foulard.

 **« Livai… ? »** Marmonna Eren, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever les yeux. **« Je ne… Je ne pense pas pouvoir. Je me sens malade. Ma tête me fait mal… Mon Dieu, je me sens vraiment mal. »**

Livai jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et découvrit un Eren qui enfonçait son visage sous l'oreiller. **« Ne t'avise pas de vomir sur mon lit. Il y a de l'eau sur la table de nuit. »**

Eren gémit à nouveau en réponse, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, mais sa main alla atteindre aveuglément l'eau. Après avoir vidé toute la tasse d'un coup, il marmonna un merci à Livai et retomba aussitôt dans le lit chaud et immobile (contrairement au reste de la pièce).

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de Livai, **« Allez, gamin. Tu te lèves. Avoir une gueule de bois ne te dispense pas de tes fonctions. »**  
 **  
« Je vais essayer, d'accord ? »** Murmura Eren dans son oreiller sans bouger un muscle.

 **« Certainement pas, ça ne marche pas comme ça »** , remarqua Livai avec un sourcil levé.

 **« OK, ok. Arrête de parler si fort, s'il te plaît… »** Gémis Eren pathétiquement avant de commencer lentement à se dégager des draps, le lit craquant du mouvement, ce qui fit grimacer Eren. Cependant, dès qu'il se leva, tous les sons ont été noyés dans un bruit grave suivi d'un jappement.

Livai sourit en regardant Eren. **« Oups. Ne fais pas attention à ça. C'est juste un petit cadeau.»  
**  
 **« Qu'est-ce que… c'est quoi ce bordel?! »** Cria Eren à voix basse en tirant violemment sur la laisse attachée au lit à une extrémité et l'autre attachée à un collier confortablement autour de son cou.

Livai regarda impassiblement Eren se débattre avec ses moyens de contention, commentant d'un regard paresseux : **« Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? Je t'ai dit que la cloche n'était qu'une mesure temporaire. »**

 **« Es-tu sérieux ? »**

Demanda Eren, bouche bée devant son soi-disant amant.

 **« Absolument. Tu n'es pas autorisé à enlevé le collier sauf si tu prends une douche. Et la laisse reste dans ma main sauf quand nous partions en expédition, car ce ne sera pas pratique. »**

 **« C'est quoi ce bordel, Livai ? Je n'ai jamais accepté ça ! Et Mikasa ne sera pas d'accord avec toi et je sais que tu préfères ne pas te battre physiquement avec elle ! Ah, merde ... »** Eren termina sa tirade par un gémissement douloureux alors qu'il se tenait la tête dans une tentative désespérée pour l'empêcher de se briser. Il avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de crier…

Le sourire narquois de Livai ne s'élargit que lorsque ses prochains mots quittèrent sa bouche. **« Désolé de te le dire, mais c'était à l'origine une idée de Mikasa. »**

Eren lui jeta un coup d'œil dans ce qui parut être une tentative pitoyable de l'intimider et ouvrit la bouche pour montrer son mécontentement, mais il se trouva incapable de produire un seul son à la nouvelle de la trahison de sa propre sœur.

Livai s'aperçut qu'Eren était assis sur le lit, avec ses cheveux en pétard, ses vêtements froissés, une expression cassée sur son joli visage, son collier… Il devait admettre qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il aimait même beaucoup.

 **« Tu sais, tu es vraiment sexy comme ça. Je dois dire que j'ai bien choisi. Ça te va parfaitement. Ça valait vraiment la peine de passer la journée à faire une séance shopping »** , dit Livai d'une voix douce en caressant affectueusement la joue d'Eren.

Le garçon rougit involontairement, mais il se blottit avec colère, renfrogné. **« Est-ce que me montrait avec un col** **lier** **est censé me rendre heureux ? »** Il marqua une pause alors que les paroles de Livai sous-entendaient **.« Attends, tu veux dire que tu es allé en ville juste parce que tu voulais acheter une laisse. »**

 **« Oui. Mais je me suis aussi réapprovisionné en fournitures de nettoyage pendant que j'y étais »** , répondit Livai en enlevant sa main de la joue d'Eren pour lui brosser les cheveux en arrière. Eren ne réalisa même pas qu'il se penchait au contact du toucher, levant les yeux sur la personne obsédait par le nettoyage.

 **« Bien sûr que tu l'as fait. Façon, tu y vas toujours pour acheter la même chose »,** dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Livai le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule. (Il voulait lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac pour cette remarque, mais il s'y opposa au dernier moment. Le gamin avait la gueule de bois ? Dans sa chambre. Sur son lit.) **« Et si c'est le cas ? »** Souffla-t-il, essayant difficilement de paraître irrité.

Eren fit la moue alors qu'il frottait l'endroit sensible et Livai lui lança un regard noir. Était-ce sa faute s'il se sentait mieux quand il était absolument sûr qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à nettoyer ? Non, ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, tout le monde devrait se sentir de cette façon.

Eren roula encore une fois des yeux alors qu'il se relevait pour se débarrasser du morceau de cuir humiliant qui abordait toujours son cou. Mais avant même qu'il puisse le toucher, ses mains furent écartées et Livai le regarda avec son air de réprimande.

Eren le regarda avec incrédulité. **« Tu vas vraiment me faire vivre ça ? »**  
 **  
« Oui. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça »** , dit Livai en croisant les bras, regardant Eren avec sévérité. **« Tu n'aurais pas dû te perdre autant de fois. J'essaie juste de te protéger. Dieu sait ce qui pourrait arriver la prochaine fois. »** , Livai fit une pause, affichant un sourire malicieux alors qu'il continuait. **« Hier, tu m'as supplié avec tant de passion de ne plus te quitter. Je ne fais que réaliser ton souhait. »**

Eren pâlit pendant une seconde avant qu'un rougissement furieux ne se répande lentement sur son visage et qu'il se laissa tomber sur le lit, dissimulant de nouveau son visage brûlant dans l'oreiller de Livai. **« Ne m'en parle plus. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. »**

 **«** **En parlant de ça justement,** **Mikasa veut "discuter avec nous" »** , déclara Livai en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts, même si Eren ne pouvait pas le voir. **« Ou avec moi, mais ça veut dire toi aussi,** **et c'est** **maintenant »** , expliqua-t-il, tirant légèrement sur la laisse pour prouver son point.

« **Oh, vas-y… Tue-moi maintenant… »** Supplia Eren, semblant très désespéré.  
 **  
« Je ne peux pas t'achever maintenant. Tu dois d'abord nettoyer la merde que tu as faite dans les écuries. Et sauvez l'humanité au passage »** , a-t-il ajouté après coup.

 **« Je baise l'humanité. Je baise les écuries. Je me sens trop malade pour bouger. Dieu sait ce que j'ai dit à Mikasa hier. J'ai un fichu collier autour du cou.** **Es que l'enfer m'** **est** **tombé dessus** **pendant la nuit ? »** Gémis Eren avec son visage toujours enfoui au fond de l'oreiller.

 **«** **Je dirais plutot de** **l'alcool»** , lui dit sournoisement Livai, l'air amusé, avant que son visage ne devient sérieux. **«Mais tu vas nettoyer les écuries où je t'étripe. »**

 **« Tu ne te soucies pas de l'humanité ? »**

 **« Pas particulièrement, non. »**

 **« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »** Eren ouvrit un œil, le regardant d'un air moqueur, une moue sur les lèvres.

Livai roula des yeux devant les dramatiques d'Eren. **« Je n'ai pas dit ça, ce sont deux choses complètement indépendantes. »**

Eren soupira, fourrant sa tête dans l'oreiller en marmonnant : **« Tu es trop méchant. Je te déteste. »  
**  
Livai ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la puérilité. Il se pencha et donna à Eren un baiser affectueux sur sa tempe. **«** **Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant bouge toi. Premier petit-déjeuner puis nettoyage. Entraînement dans l'après-midi. »**

 **«… Je vais certainement vomir. »**

 **« Alors tu nettoies ça aussi. Ne le**

 **fait** **pas n'importe où, fait le, le plus** **loin** **que** **possible. J'ai faim, Eren. Douche. Maintenant, »** ordonna Livai en enlevant le collier.

 **« Ugh ...»**

Gémit Eren de frustration et de douleur alors qu'il forçait son corps lourd à se mettre en position assise. Il réussit. C'était du progrès, non ?Livai ne pensait cependant pas que c'était un progrès suffisant. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux (déjà en bataille) et recommença à les caresser avant de regarder dans les yeux vitreux d'Eren, et il ajouta sans pitié. **« Allez, gamin. C'était un ordre. »** Eren gémit, fixant Livai sans conviction, et marmonna. **«Je te déteste vraiment. C'est un abus de pouvoir. »**

 **« Si c'est de la haine, je ne pense pas que je veuille savoir ce que l'amour signifierait pour toi »**

, répondit affectueusement le vieil homme alors qu'il regardait Eren fermer les yeux et se pencher dans ses caresses sans scrupule.


	10. Après le huitième enlèvement

_**Après le huitième enlèvement**_

 _Cela faisait vingt minutes que le petit-déjeuner était terminé._

 _Cela faisait vingt minutes que tout le monde avait quitté le réfectoire, sauf trois personnes._

 _Cela faisait vingt minutes que Mikasa s'était assis en face de Livai._

 _Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'un silence intense s'était abattu sur la table à laquelle ils étaient assis._

 _Cela faisait vingt minutes et Eren ne pouvait plus supporter davantage._

 _ **« Est-ce que vous vous êtes regarder tous les deux ? Vous ne pouvaient pas, je ne sais pas, oublier ? Ou du moins laissez-moi m'en aller? »** Gémit-il, ne prenant pas la peine de lever la tête d'où elle reposait sur le dessus de la table. Il se sentait toujours incroyablement malade et ces deux-là ne se calmé pas._

 _Livai et Mikasa baissèrent les yeux sur le brun, le visage de Mikasa se crispant instantanément en une expression inquiète. Elle voulait aider son frère à surmonter ses souffrances, mais elle n'avait pas les moyens de le faire. Il avait la gueule de bois et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Livai de l'autre le regarda impassiblement pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever, tendant la laisse d'Eren à Mikasa avant de se diriger vers la cuisine._

 _Mikasa le regarda avec confusion, tenant le morceau de cuir maladroitement attaché au cou de son frère pendant qu'Eren ne remarquait même pas que son amant était parti. Il se contenta de grimacer devant le cri aigu qui fut immédiatement suivi de Sasha qui sortit de la cuisine et traversa la salle à manger à toute vitesse._

 _Le garçon souffrant ne bougea que lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, quelque chose frappa doucement la table juste à côté de sa tête. Il ouvrit soigneusement un œil pour regarder ce que c'était, et se trouva devant lui une tasse remplie de quelque chose d'assez chaud pour former de la vapeur. **« C'est quoi ? »** Questionna-t-il, semblant désorienté._

 _ **« Café »** , expliqua simplement Livai en se rasseyant à côté d'Eren. **«Ça devrait t'aider un peu. Si ça ne marche pas, cela te réveillera au moins. »  
**  
Avec des efforts inhumains, Eren fut immédiatement frappé par l'arôme inimitable. Café en effet. Pendant une seconde, il n'arrivait pas à décider si le fort parfum lui ferait sentir nauséeux ou serait enfin la solution de voir la lumière à la fin du tunnel de la gueule de bois._

 _Une seconde plus tard, il opta pour ce dernier et attrapa la tasse par le corps au lieu de saisir la poignée avant de la relâcher une fraction de seconde plus tard, la tasse brûlante et promettante de lui brûler la langue s'il osait boire. Alors, il gémit et se laissa retomber sur la table._

 _ **« Merci ... »** Marmonna-t-il en enjoignant Livai, car il ne le répétait sûrement pas. Pas maintenant quand ils l'irritaient des plus haut point._

 _Livai se contenta de bourdonner de reconnaissance et enfouit sa main dans les cheveux bruns désordonnés. (il ne l'avouera jamais, mais Livai adorait caresser les cheveux d'Eren.) (il ne l'avouera jamais, mais Eren adorait que Livai lui caresse les cheveux.) (tout le monde était heureux.)_

 _ **« Alors ...»** Commença le jeune homme à moitié mort pour cause de gueule de bois, après une bonne partie de silence. **« Est-ce que quelqu'un va répondre à ma question ? »**_

 _ **« Bois ton café, gamin. On va régler ça avant que tu aies fini »** , marmonna doucement Livai, essayant de prendre en considération le mal de tête d'Eren._

 _ **« Est-ce que je peux juste prendre mon café et aller dans ma chambre pour mourir ? »** S'exclama Eren avec la misère dans la voix, connaissant déjà la réponse._

 _Et Livai ne tarda pas à lui donner. **« Non »** était son jugement définitif._

 _ **« Pourquoi pas ? »** Le ton d'Eren se situait à la limite entre exaspération et défaite. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il devait être là. Il savait juste qu'il finirait par être embarrassé au-delà de la raison, pour ajouter à la douleur à laquelle il était déjà soumis._

 _ **« Parce que la laisse n'aurait aucun sens si nous te laissions simplement te promener par toi-même »** , déclara l'autre, d'un ton neutre._

 _Eren laissa échapper un long gémissement. Dans sa misère physique, il avait oublié ce problème particulier. **« Peux-tu arrêter de me traiter comme cela s'il te plaît ? Je suis** **pas** **une sorte de tout-petit sous-développé mentalement qui se perd à chaque occasion. Je suis un grand garçon ; je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »** Il voulait être en colère. Il voulait crier. Mais il manquait cruellement d'énergie dont il en avait besoin pour se mettre en colère et crier était totalement hors de question._

 _ **« Si on n'y croyait vraiment pas, je ne l'aurais pas suggéré et il ne l'achèterait pas pour toi »** , répondit Mikasa de façon peu utile, et Eren sentit soudain le désir de lui jeter quelque chose. _

_Au lieu de cela, il gémit pitoyablement : **« Allez en enfer, tous les deux. »**_

 _ **« Désolé, gamin, mais elle a raison. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai l'impression que le bataillon tous entier ne font que te chercher. »**_

 _ **« Oh vraiment ? »** Répondit Eren, la voix dégoulinant de sarcasme. **«Pour autant dont je m'en** **souviens** **, au moins la moitié de ces moments-là avaient quelque chose à voir avec** **l'un d'entre** **vous, sinon** **les** **deux. »** Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer cruellement les dents et attrapa son café pour enfin prendre sa première gorgée dont il en avait tant besoin. (il dut forcer Livai à déplacer sa main des cheveux d'Eren et la posa a la place à sa taille.)._

 _Livai et Mikasa se regardèrent pendant une seconde avec des expressions impassibles identiques sur leurs visages, avant de répondre à l'unisson. **« Votre point de vue ? »**_

 _Eren les fixa pendant un moment, avant de faire une grimace en regardant Mikasa. **« Es-tu sûr que tu es ma sœur à la place de la sienne ? »**_

 _Mikasa et Livai échangèrent un autre regard, celui-ci plein de dégoût des deux côtés, alors que Mikasa répondait avec lenteur : **« Techniquement, je ne suis pas ta sœur non plus, mais je ne suis absolument pas liée à ce nain en aucun cas. »  
**  
 **« Je suis absolument d'accord avec ce** **qu'elle** **a dit, »** Livai hocha la tête puis remarqua d'un ton apparemment indifférent. **« Au fait, tu viens de perdre le droit de te plaindre de la merde que le morveux t'a raconté hier. »**_

 _Mikasa le regarda droit dans les yeux, reflétant l'expression provocante d'une manière qui fit dire à Eren ses doutes sur leurs revendications. **« Es-tu absolument sûr ? Parce qu'on dirait vraiment que tu l'es. Et ce n'est pas comme si aucun d'entre vous en savait beaucoup sur leurs familles, je dirais que c'est possible. »**_

 _Les deux ignorèrent sa remarque. Pas qu'il se soit attendu à autre chose. Il était surtout habitué à ce qu'ils l'ignorent lorsqu'ils se livraient à leurs guerres silencieuses. Et de toute façon, son café était plus important en ce moment._

 _Un instant plus tard, Mikasa reprit la parole, se rapprochant enfin du point d'échange: **« Ne me dites pas ce que je** **dois** **fai** **re ou pas** **, et ce, pour quoi je n'ai pas raison, le nain. Ce n'est pas comme si je vous écoutais pour assurer la sécurité d'Eren. »**_

 _Livai haussa les sourcils tandis qu'Eren la regardait, confus. **« Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais menacé la sécurité d'Eren. Je lui ai même acheté ça »** dit-il en désignant la laisse, oubliée pour la plupart, **« pour s'en assurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire ? »  
**  
Mikasa soupira, serrant les dents, **« il m'a raconté des choses que je préfère ne pas y penser, encore moins en parler, il a dit qu'il avait eu une contusion pendant deux semaines après une nuit avec vous. »**_

 _Il y eut un moment de silence lorsque les amants se regardèrent, essayant tous les deux de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Livai fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Mikasa._

 _ **« Quoi ... »** Dès que le mot quitta sa bouche, il se stoppa, la réalité le frappa. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un large sourire qui laissa Eren convaincu qu'il voulait rire, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas - car Livai refusait catégoriquement de laisser échapper de tels sons dans la présence de ceux qui n'étaient pas Eren, et le seul qui pouvait l'entendre était Eren uniquement._

 _Au regard attentif de Mikasa, il commenta : **« Il exagérait. Cela n'aurait pas pu être plus long qu'une journée. »  
**  
Eren semblait encore plus confus maintenant que Mikasa était furieuse. **« Alors tu lui as fait mal,** » siffla-t-elle, hésitant une seconde à poignarder Livai._

 _ **« En fait, il l'a fait lui-même »** , dit Livai, résonnant encore au bord du rire. **« J'avais mentionnai** **que je voudrais le voir** **dans une tenue spéciale** **un jour, puis il l'a fait pour moi. Je ne lui ai rien fait. »  
**  
 **« Cela ne t'excuse pas ! Que lui as-tu dit de faire pour qu'il se bles** **se** **pour toi?! Cela ne t'excuse pas ! »** Mikasa était si furieuse qu'elle n'avait presque pas entendu le murmure qui était échappée de la bouche d'Eren à ce moment-là._

 _ **« Oh, non, non ... »** Les yeux d'Eren étaient incroyablement larges, son visage perdit lentement de la couleur, alors qu'il fixait son amoureux, mais Livai ne lui lança qu'un regard très amusé. **« Non, Livai, attend, ne…»**_

 _ **« Désolé, Eren, mais je dois le faire ou elle ne lâchera pas le morceau, tu le sais bien, »** l'interrompit Livai, avant de regarder Mikasa. **« Dis-moi ; as-tu déjà essayé de porter les courroies de l'équipement sans vêtements en dessous ? »**_

 _Mikasa le regarda, complètement sans voix pendant un moment. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vivement pour donner à Eren un air scandalisé, cherchant à le dissimuler, elle vit son précieux petit frère caché son visage rouge vif dans ses mains. On pouvait presque voir la vapeur s'élever de sa tête._

 _La jeune fille le regarda pendant une minute avec des yeux accusateurs, tandis qu'un silence de mort s'abattit sur le réfectoire. Puis, dans un mouvement saccadé, elle lâcha brusquement la laisse et se leva, bougea de derrière la table avant de détourner le regard et de se couvrir les yeux, murmurant tout bas pour elle-même, **« je n'ai pas cette image. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de cette image. »** Après quelques secondes de silence, elle commença à partir, annonçant par-dessus son épaule d'une voix tendue qu'elle avait besoin de dégager._

 _Livai était à peu près certain que cela signifiait qu'elle devait purifier son esprit, mais il ne se donna pas la peine de la corriger._


	11. le neuvième enlèvement

_**Le neuvième enlèvement**_

Armin regarda autour de la clairière où reposait le petit groupe de soldats du Bataillon d'exploration qui se rendait à Mitras pour le procès annuel d'Eren. De l'autre côté, il pouvait voir le capitaine Livai parler de quelque chose (probablement) d'important avec le commandant Erwin, il pouvait également voir Hanji se promener, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui serait disposé à l'écouter. Ymir et Connie étaient au milieu d'un match insultant (Ymir gagnait haut la main, mais Connie refusait d'admettre sa défaite) tandis que Krista tentait vainement de les arrêter et que Sasha se moquait d'eux (alors qu'elle n'était pas occupée à se plaindre de sa faim). Jean était assis à côté d'Armin, son bras reposant sur sa taille et Mikasa debout derrière eux, appuyée contre un arbre et regardait de manière passive-agressive la fameuse main offensante (Eren n'était pas le seul à avoir l'honneur d'être soumis à ses tendances protectrices.).

Tout le monde était présent. Sauf…

 **« Eren n'est pas encore de retour ?** **Ça** **fait déjà plusieurs minutes, ça devient un peu long ... »** Se demanda Armin à voix haute et il put immédiatement entendre Mikasa attirer l'attention derrière lui. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle scrutait la clairière avec des yeux rétrécis et une position raide, ne se penchant plus doucement en arrière.

 **« Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra d'un moment à l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner lors d'une pause toilettes ? »** Essaya négligemment Jean pour éviter la panique. Ils n'étaient pas hors des murs, après tout. En tant que soldat entièrement équipé et parfaitement entraîné, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

Juste au moment où les mots quittaient la bouche de Jean, un rugissement inhumain retentit dans la forêt et Jean dut résister à l'envi de se cogner la tête contre la surface dure la plus proche en faveur de suivre Mikasa, le capitaine Livai et le chef d'escouade Hanji, qui partit immédiatement dans la direction du cri enragé de Jaeger.

Sa seule pensée alors qu'il manœuvrait entre les arbres était **« sérieux Jaeger ? Sérieusement ? »**

* * *

 **QUELQUE MINUTE AVANT**

Eren venait juste de finir sa toilette et rentrait lentement dans la clairière où se reposait actuellement le Bataillon. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de bouger doucement pour faire attention à son environnement parce que… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

Évidemment, quelque chose arriva. Être un soldat entraîné ne vous aide pas beaucoup lorsque vous ne voyez pas ni n'entendez l'attaque et Eren n'entendit pas le bruit des gens qui s'approchèrent de lui par-derrière, pensant qu'il faisait lui-même tout ce bruit, passant à travers les buissons dans un coin, mais tout à coup, tout est devenu noir.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard (merci la régénération de titans) dans une charrette qui commençait à bouger, dépouillé de son équipement tridimensionnel avec les poignets attachés ensemble dans le dos et entouré par une bande de gars plus âgés et laids. Évidemment des voleurs.

Ils se disputaient pour savoir s'ils devaient juste le tuer ou essayer de le vendre (Il était jeune et plutôt joli ; un noble riche et malade voudrait sûrement le vouloir pour lui-même.) quand Eren s'assit et les appela avec colère : **« Hé! »** Les hommes sursautèrent en se tournant pour regarder le soldat captif avec le choc écrit sur leurs visages. **«** **Libérez-moi** **et rend** **ez-** **moi mon équipement immédiatement et je vous** **laisserai** **partir sans vous** **remette** **à la police. Pensez-vous sérieusement que vous pouvez me vendre ou me tuer ? »** Siffla vicieusement Eren quand il eut leur attention. Personne n'était autorisé à le regarder de haut. Personne. Les poignets attachés ne suffisaient pas à le retenir.

Les voleurs le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés pendant une seconde avant d'échanger leurs regards et le voyou 1 fusilla du regard voyou 2 ( **« Tu as été trop tendre avec lui ! Maintenant, il va se venger à ce sujet !». « Mais je l'ai vraiment frappé fort ! On ne sait pas encore comment il peut être réveillé ! »** ), tandis que voyou 3, apparemment le chef du groupe, riait avec condescendance devant le visage d'Eren, ignorant ses compagnons qui discutaient.

 **« Oh ? Et que feras-tu à ce sujet, hein ? Même si tu appartiens à la branche la plus forte et la plus folle de l'armée, tu ne peux pas faire la moindre chose tout attaché et seul, sans cette chose précieuse qui est ici »** , dit-il légèrement, poussant du coude le matériel d'Eren qui était a la taille de l'homme.

Eren le regarda et cracha : **« Je peux vous prendre tout seul, même sans mes mains. »** Il fit une pause, regardant les hommes de haut en bas avant de continuer, **« Mais pour votre information, je ne suis pas seul. Il y a 10 autres personnes à proximité. Le capitaine Livai est ici, et aussi le commandant Erwin. Vous n'avez aucune chance. »  
**  
 **« Vraiment ? »** Demanda le chef de file en inclinant la tête vers l'avant du chariot. Le chariot commença à avancer un peu plus vite. **« Merci pour l'info ; nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher alors. Mais je pense que nous avons le temps. Combien de temps leur faudra-t-il pour constater la disparition d'un petit soldat ? »**

 **« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ; pas longtemps »** , marmonna Eren, frissonnant légèrement. L'image de Mikasa, Livai et d'Hanji, sachant qu'il disait qu'il serait de retour dans une seconde et se rendre compte qu'il était parti depuis plus de cinq minutes, était très terrifiante même pour lui. (Il était sûr que le commandant et Armin le remarqueraient aussi. Bon Dieu, ils seraient probablement les premiers à le comprendre, mais ils étaient toujours aussi calmes et posés dans toutes les situations critiques, alors Eren n'était pas inquiet de leurs réactions. .) Une seconde plus tard, il regarda ses ravisseurs les uns après les autres, en grondant : **« Mais je suis plus que suffisant pour vous abattre. »**

Les voleurs n'ont évidemment pas entendu la première partie et commencèrent à rire. **« Je vois que tu n'es pas d'accord avec nous. Eh bien, le Bataillions a un tel taux de mortalité, un de plus, un de moins que ça ne se verra même pas. »** Dit voyou 3 avec jovialité avant de s'accroupir juste devant Eren, le regardant dans les yeux comme pour le défier.

Eren serra la mâchoire et lui lança un regard furieux. Comment osent-ils rires de toutes ces personnes du Bataillions qui se sont sacrifiés à chaque fois qu'ils partaient en expédition pour essayer de sauver l'humanité ? Il perdait rapidement patience avec eux.

Voyou 3 le regarda de haut en bas lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner ce combat. **« Mais bon, maintenant que je te regarde, tu pourrais vraiment nous rapporter un joli prix. Joli visage, corps en forme, yeux intéressants, fougueux. Tu sembles ne pas casser facilement. Certains pervers vont s'amuser à te faire de sacrer positions. Tu vas peut-être même aimer ça »** , rit-il en trouvant ses mots amusants. **« Habituellement, les gens avec trop de bagarres en eux aiment être sous quelqu'un qui le** **soumet.** **»** Il donna à Eren un sourire narquois qui lui valut un autre regard furieux qui fit détourner le regard infâme du voyou.

Quand ses yeux tombèrent du visage d'Eren, ils remarquèrent une étrange particularité dans la tenue du jeune soldat. **« Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Eren tressaillit et grogna doucement lorsque le voyou tendit la main vers son cou, tirant un peu plus bas la cape verte pour mieux voir la bande de cuir cacher confortablement dessous.

 **« Oh mon dieu, c'est un collier ? »** Eren ne savait pas s'il devait être dégoûté ou en colère, mais les voyous décidèrent de se moquèrent un peu plus de lui. **« Alors, il est déjà le compagnon de quelqu'un ? Vous pensez de qui ? »** Demanda le voyou avec amusement et curiosité dans cette voix.

 **« Aucune idée. Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? »** Le voyou 2 soupira, apparemment peu enclin à interagir avec le soldat, et Eren dut, bien à contrecœur, être d'accord avec lui. Cela, importait-il vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui leur importait, avec qui il sortait ?

Voyou 3, cependant, renifla, **« oui, c'est important. Regardez le regard qu'il nous lance. C'est drôle. »**

 **« Veux-tu nous dire de qui et ton maître, petit animal de compagnie ? »** Le voyou 1 se joignit à son chef, scrutant au-dessus de l'épaule du chef pour regarder également le collier.

 **« Il est beau, ou alors peut-être a-t-il attiré l'attention de quelqu'un de haut rang. »** L'œil d'Eren se contracta. **« Oooh, t'es énervé, hein ? »** Les deux rirent bruyamment en poussant les nerfs d'Eren un peu plus loin.

 **« Alors, dis-nous, qui est-ce ? Le blond, le grand patron macho ? »** L'un tenta de deviner, mais l'autre secoua la tête, l'air pensif.

 **« Nah, il ressemble plus au type mignon et minuscule. »**

 **« Donc qui ? C'est peut-être le plus fort de l'humanité. Je l'ai vu une fois. Il est si petit qu'il doit avoir un complexe à compenser. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il commence à mettre des colliers sur des enfants qui osent être plus grands que lui. »**

Eren perdit tout son esprit. Il en avait assez. Il est allé frapper le voyou le plus proche, mais quand sa main fut retenue, il se rappela qu'il était un peu ligoté. Il essaya de glisser ses mains hors des cordes sans grand succès. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le combat avec ses jambes, car il n'était pas à la hauteur de Livai la plupart du temps. Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce qui serait le meilleur plan d'action, mais soudain, il sentit une autre peau sur lui lorsque voyou 3 alla tirer sur son collier pour souligner un point qu'Eren avait complètement oublié dans sa fureur de leur mettre une raclée. Et le ramena à la réalité.

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase ou la bonne raison d'Eren. Personne n'était autorisé à toucher son collier sauf Livai. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, il aimait ce stupide morceau de cuir. C'était la meilleure preuve de l'amour de Livai qu'il pouvait souhaiter. (tant que la fichue laisse n'y était pas attachée.) C'était une déclaration. Eren était à lui et à lui seul. Putain, aucun humain stupide et dégoûtant ne pourrait s'enfuir en posant ses mains sales dessus.

Eren se sentit incroyablement calme lorsqu'il se demanda pourquoi il se retenait même. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre droit dans les yeux, souriant d'une manière folle et déterminée avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse goûter du sang. Ils paieraient pour tout ça.

Son public était choqué, perdu pour ce qu'il était en train d'essayer d'accomplir en se mordant la lèvre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent ce qu'ils voyaient.

Puis ils ont crié, terrifiés et se sont figés sur place en un instant.

Qui pourrait vraiment leur en vouloir ? Ils n'avaient même jamais vu un titan auparavant, et encore moins vu l'un se matérialiser de nulle part, tout près du mur Sina. Et dire qu'ils voulaient seulement vendre un soldat et le matériel tridimensionnelle pour qu'ils aient de l'argent pour nourrir leur famille jusqu'au mois prochain…

Eren souriait de satisfaction en les voyant presque se mouiller à la vue de sa transformation, enfin s'il en était physiquement capable sous cette forme.

* * *

 **« C'est quoi ce bordel, Eren. »**

 **« Ils m'ont énervé. »**

Livai laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, se frottant les tempes, tandis qu'Eren fixait obstinément son regard dans l'espace vide à sa gauche.

 **« Cela ne te donne pas l'autorisation de faire de la merde aux putains de murs qui mènent à ce putain de procès censé juger si tu es toujours suffisamment digne de confiance »** , déclara Livai avec un grognement sourd. **« Et arrête de rigoler, Hanji. »**

À cela, Hanji éclata de rire. **« Mais c'est tellement drôle ! »** Finit-elle par sortir quand elle reprire son souffle. **« Parmi toutes les personnes qu'ils auraient pu kidnapper, ils ont choisi Eren ! »** Elle dut s'appuyer sur le corps géant en train de s'évaporer lentement pour se soutenir alors qu'elle était à nouveau submergée d'une crise de fou rire. **« Comment peux-tu pas trouver ça drôle ? Regardez, tout le monde trouve ça drôle ! »** Dit-elle en gesticulant largement autour d'eux.

Livai regarda autour de lui à ses mots et fut horrifiée de voir qu'elle avait raison. En plus de Mikasa, qui bouillonnait, qui se faisait empêché de décapiter les pauvres voleurs, qui étaient toujours sous le choc et portaient chacun leur propre ensemble de blessures légères et/ou graves (qui n'étaient manifestement pas infligées par un titan) tout le monde était en train de faire de leurs mieux pour ne pas commencer à rire. (Sans danger pour Ymir. Elle n'essayait pas.) Même Erwin réprimait visiblement un rire amusé devant la situation.

Livai leur lança un regard noir, mais, malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car ils étaient tous trop amusés pour remarquer ce détail.

Les gens riaient parfois de temps en temps, Livai était toujours en colère et Eren était toujours en train de bouder avant que le Bataillon d'exploration n'arrive à Miras et pour remettre les voleurs à la police militaire.


	12. Après le neuvième enlèvement

_**Après le neuvième enlèvement**_

Heureusement pour toutes les personnes impliquées, personne n'avait découvert qu'il était imprudent de kidnapper Eren et, grâce à la ruse sans faille du commandant Erwin, tout le monde était de retour au siège du bataillon d'exploration le lendemain, sain et sauf.

Jusque-là. Eren n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire qu'il était en sécurité pour le moment. Il se tenait raide dans la chambre de Livai, près de la porte, pendant que lui-même se changeait avec des vêtements qui ne sentaient pas la sueur et les chevaux.

 **« J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu devras faire le ménage pour tout le mois prochain »** , commença Livai avec désinvolture après ce qui semblait être des heures de lourd silence pesant sur la pièce.

Eren détourna les yeux, ne disant pas un mot.

Livai roula des yeux devant le manque de réponse, jetant un coup d'œil à son amoureux. **« Ne me dis pas que tu boudes toujours. »**

 **« Tu es toujours en colère, aussi »** , souffla Eren, faisant la moue.

 **« Oui. J'ai le droit** **de l'** **être. Comment diable as-tu pu te retrouver dans cette situation? Tu es censé être meilleur qu'un groupe de petits voleurs »** , gronda Livai, dont le reproche était à peine perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait suffisamment formée Eren pour se défendre, enfin jusqu'à hier.

Eren haussa les épaules, abattu, il murmura : **« Ils m'ont frappé par-derrière. Je ne pensais pas que je devais faire trop attention puisque vous étiez la, alors je ne les ai pas entendues arriver. »**

Livai croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, donnant à Eren un regard sévère. **« Ok, c'était stupide. Tu sais qu'il y a des voleurs partout, Eren. »**

 **« Je sais ; Je ne pensais pas que je devais faire trop attention puisque vous étiez la. »**

Livai soupira, baissant les yeux sur son gosse. Eren refusait toujours de le regarder. **« Nous parler** **ons** **de ta négligence** **plus tard** **.** **parlons d'un sujet plus** **important encore, »** il s'arrêta, rétrécissant les yeux sur Eren avant de continuer, **« Pourquoi bordel, tu t'es transformé ? »**

Eren regarda ses pieds **« Je te l'ai dit. Ils m'ont énervé. »**

 **« Comment, Eren, comment »** , demanda Livai avec impatience, en claquant la langue.

 **« Ils m'ont méprisé. »  
**  
Livai lui lança un regard noir, même si Eren étudiait toujours attentivement ses bottes, il en avait marre de perdre son temps,. **« Ce n'était pas ça. Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu les aurais simplement battues, pas à changer de forme. »**

 **« Ils ont insulté comme une merde le bataillon d'exploration. »**

 **«**

 **tu n'aurais pas** **changé** **de forme pour ça tu les** **aurais** **insultés** **. »**

Eren soupira de défaite, **« Ils ont aussi parlé de toi comme une merde et ils t'ont insulté. Et… »** il s'interrompit, devenant rouge betterave pour une raison quelconque, faisant lever un sourcil à Livai, mais le garçon titan s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge, essayant de couvrir son erreur. **« Je voulais juste les faire taire et les faire payer pour tout ce qu'ils disaient. Les cicatriser mentalement me paraissait raisonnable »** , finit Eren dans un souffle. Il était toujours rouge, mais il avait maintenant aussi l'air énervé, comme si toute sa colère remontait et il la ressentait comme si la scène se déroulait à l'instant.

Après une bonne minute, Livai n'avait toujours rien dit et son absence de réponse rendait le plus jeune nerveux. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de savoir à l'avance si Livai se préparait à le frapper pour sa stupidité. Levant lentement ses yeux, Eren fut surpris de voir que Livai n'avait pas l'air fâchée. Cependant, il n'était pas certain de la signification du regard intense. **« Livai ? »** Dit-il avec une incertitude dans le regard et Livai ne s'était toujours pas levé depuis un moment.

Livai, pour sa part, était sans voix à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il se sentait à propos de cet aveu, Heureux qu'Eren se soit fâché pour lui ou agacé qu'il ait été assez stupide pour s'énerver. Son expression était soigneusement vide quand il répondit finalement : **« Tu es un idiot. Je suis habitué à ce que les gens disent de la merde sur moi. »**

 **« Mais** **tu** **ne le mérite pas ! Tu es incroyable et tu as fait beaucoup plus pour l'humanité que tous ces bâtards ! »** Il y avait un feu passionné dans les yeux d'Eren alors qu'il défendait Livai contre des délinquants inexistants et Livai savait qu'il était inutile de se disputer avec lui à ce sujet.

Alors, il secoua la tête, refusant de reconnaître le sentiment chaleureux qui régnait quelque part dans sa poitrine face aux paroles d'Eren et l'émotion dans sa voix, passant plutôt à l'autre point important de la confession du morveux. **«Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit d'autre? Tu as dit qu'ils ont parlé de merde à propos de moi et… Et quoi ? »**

Le rouge sur le visage d'Eren qui avait disparut entre-temps quand l'embarras avait cédé à la colère infâme, revint en force. **« Euh ... Je préfère ne pas ... »** Balbutia-t-il, évitant de nouveau les yeux de Livai.

Livai haussa les sourcils, la curiosité l'emportant sur la pitié qu'il aurait pu avoir pour le mioche qui rougissait furieusement. **« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit, Eren. »** C'était un ordre et Eren le savait.

Eren se recroquevilla et marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent à ses chaussures.

Livai fit claquer sa langue, faisant un pas de plus vers son amant. **« Parle pour que je puisse te comprendre, gamin. »**

Eren était si rouge que Livai commençait à s'interroger si on pouvait mourir d'avoir trop de sang accumulé dans la tête juste au moment où Eren ouvrait la bouche pour parler. **« L'un d'eux a touché le collier. »  
**  
Maintenant, Livai était sans voix.

Après un moment, ne pouvant plus supporter le silence, Eren se retourna, cherchant à ouvrir la porte pour tenter de s'échapper de cette lourde atmosphère. **« Désolé, j'irai… Nettoyer quelque chose- »**

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse toucher la poignée, une main s'enroula autour de son poignet. Figé sur place par le contact soudain, il se retourna lentement, craignant ce qu'il verrait quand il l'aurait fait. Mais au lieu d'un sourire narquois, ce qu'il vit fut Livai avec une expression illisible sur le visage, des yeux sérieux et cherchant quelque chose à dire à Eren.

 **« Livai ? »** Eren expira doucement, les yeux écarquillés et incapable de se séparer de Livai.

Livai resta silencieux un moment de plus avant que sa main sur Eren ne se resserre et que quelque chose ne lui revienne sur le visage. **« Tu le pensais vraiment ? »**

Eren fronça les sourcils de confusion. **« Ca veut dire quoi ? »**

 **« Que tu t'es transformé parce que l'un d'entre eux a touché le collier. »**

Eren rougit de nouveau, mais il ne détourna pas le regard quand il répondit clairement : **« Eh bien, oui ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça, mais… Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir changé de forme, capitaine, mais je… »**

Il fut interrompu quand Livai le tira brutalement à son niveau, l'embrassant fort. Le garçon revint sous le choc. **« Qu-Quoi? »** Pas comme s'il se plaignait, mais pourquoi si soudainement ? Livai, n'était-il pas en colère ? Qu'est qui se passait ?

Le capitaine ne le laissa pas protester davantage. Il ouvrit les yeux assez longtemps pour lancer à Eren un regard contrarié et murmura un **« Tais-toi, gamin »** avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois, Eren ne s'éloigna pas. Au lieu de cela, il se fondit dans Livai, passant ses mains autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher et gémissant légèrement tandis que Livai le poussait contre la porte, glissant une main sous la chemise d'Eren et léchant sa lèvre inférieure.

Alors que la langue de Livai glissait contre la sienne, Eren décida qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, il ne comprenait pas toujours les actions de Livai. Il prendrait tout ce que Livai lui avait donné et ferait de son mieux pour lui rendre tout autant.


	13. Le dixième enlèvement

_**Le dixième enlèvement**_

Le commandant Erwin était entré dans la salle à manger un matin lors du petit-déjeuner, demandant l'attention au personne présente. Sa voix était remplie de défaite et de fatigue, tout le monde tomba dans un silence mortel, redoutant ce qui allait arriver et se préparèrent au pire.

Après quelques secondes, alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, Erwin prit une profonde respiration, ferma les yeux dans une agonie mentale et commença son discours. **« Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça se résume à ça. Je ne veux vraiment pas poser cette question. »** Chaque personne dans la salle retint son souffle avec anticipation. **« Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Eren ? »**

Il y eut un gémissement collectif plutôt fort. Plusieurs personnes retenaient leurs rires. Même Mikasa avait l'air exaspérée, déclarant calmement qu'elle ne s'en souciait plus (la façon dont elle avait attrapé son écharpe de façon sournoise, avait cependant diminué un peu, ces propos) et Erwin leur adressa un sourire triste, ressentant leur douleur. Ce n'était même plus drôle. Au milieu de tout cela, il n'y avait qu'une main qui agissait avec enthousiasme.

Et dire qu'Erwin avait presque perdu tout espoir… **« Hanji, dis-moi que tu sais quelque chose, »** supplia-t-il presque.

 **« Je n'irais pas si loin. »** Son sourire s'est élargi alors qu'elle se moquait bruyamment, comme si elle partageait un grand secret. **« Mais Livai a pris sa journée et il n'est pas là non plus. »**

Erwin cligna des yeux, l'observant attentivement. Il n'avait vu son ami nulle part, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne dormait pas.

Comme si. Erwin lui-même n'y croyait pas.

La folle scientifique pourrait bien avoir mis un point sur quelque chose.

* * *

Il a été prouvé quelques heures plus tard que Hanji avait exactement raison, lorsque Livai et Eren ont perturbé l'entraînement cette après-midi avec leur arrivée. Tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec incrédulité alors qu'ils croisaient le groupe de soldats en sueur et fatigué, tous deux presque étincelants dans leur petite bulle métaphorique de cœurs flottants. Certains (Jean) bâillonnés à la vue d'Eren souriant ; un air amoureux, il s'assit derrière Livai sur son cheval, se blottit contre lui bien plus près que nécessaire.

Personne ne bougea et personne ne dit rien en les voyant descendre du cheval de Livai et le mener à l'intérieur des étables. Ils ne bougeaient toujours pas quand les deux hommes ressortirent avec ce qui ressemblait à un panier de pique-nique, tenant par la main et ne prêtant aucune attention à qui que ce soit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers le château. Les soldats qu'ils avaient laissés, on commençait à ce demandé à ce moment-là s'ils ne devenaient pas fous, en finissant par la conclusion que c'était bel est bien un petit sourire aimant sur les lèvres du capitaine Livai.

Le capitaine Livai souriait ouvertement.

C'était la chose la plus étrange que certains d'entre eux aient vue de toute leur vie. Plus étrange que de regarder un titan se matérialiser de nulle part. C'est comme si vous rencontriez une licorne ou un chien qui parle.

Ce n'est que lorsque les deux tourtereaux ont complètement disparu de la vue que quelqu'un pris enfin la parole : **« Vous êtes tous congédiait jusqu'au dîner. »**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour regarder le commandant Erwin à ces mots. Son expression était illisible, mais il ne reprit pas ses mots. Et qui étaient-ils pour interroger les ordres de leur commandant ? Une grande clameur retentit dans les terrains d'entraînement, certains remerciant Erwin pour sa miséricorde, à laquelle le commandant ne fit que sourire avant qu'il ne part à la suite de Livai et d'Eren.

Alors que les soldats rassemblaient leurs affaires, un certain groupe échangèrent un regard - certains d'entre eux étaient inquiets, certains curieux, d'autres excités. Hanji fut la première à agir conformément à la décision collective et silencieuse. Elle souriait à sa manière avant de se retourner, faisant du jogging après Erwin.

Mikasa suivit peu après avec un froncement de sourcils légèrement inquiet, resserrant son foulard autour de son cou alors qu'elle s'en allait d'un pas rapide. Armin était le suivant, attrapant un Jean qui protestait faiblement sur le chemin. ( **"Mais je me fiche de ce qui leur arrive !" "Arrête de te mentir, Jean."** )

Krista jeta un regard interrogateur à Ymir qui haussa les épaules et passa son bras autour de l'épaule de la fille plus petite avec modération, et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leurs amis. Sasha a annoncé qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle allait passait par la cuisine avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe, et a demandé à Connie de faire un rapport détaillé si elle manquait quelque chose. Le garçon sourit et lui donna un salut approprié avant de s'en aller rapidement.

* * *

Erwin frappa brusquement à la porte de la chambre de Livai tout en ayant parfaitement conscience que tous les yeux et toutes les oreilles observaient et écoutaient discrètement au coin du couloir. Il faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer, mais Hanji avec son commentaire dramatique rendait cela particulièrement difficile. ( **« Personne n'ouvre la porte. Tout peut arriver. Ils peuvent dormir, manger, écrire de la poésie, se nettoyer, se salir, se faire des rituels sataniques. L'** **homme au gros sourcil** **, va-t-il résoudre le mystère et éventuellement être démembré sur le chemin, ou sera-t-il sage et attendra qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? »** )

Erwin poussa un profond soupir, fermant brièvement les yeux pour rassembler tout son courage, il avait la force nécessaire pour faire face à toutes ces personnes, avant de frapper à nouveau. Cela lui prit plusieurs essais, mais finalement la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Livai mouillé, visiblement sorti de la douche.

 **« Ooh, maintenant, je suis un peu jaloux d'Eren »** , une voix féminine qui sonnait comme si l'oratrice avait la bouche pleine. Probablement, Sasha conclut-il.

Connie le petit ami blessé a suivi la déclaration avec un scandale: **« Excuse-moi ? »**

 **« Il faut bien admettre que Livai est chaud. »**

 _« Pas toi aussi, Hanji »_ , pensa Erwin, se pinçant le tronc du nez pendant que les yeux de Livai vacillaient dans la direction du groupe d'espionnage avec un sourcil levé. Il secoua la tête et regarda son supérieur un instant plus tard. **« Que veux-tu, Erwin ? »**

 **« Qu''est que tu fais Livai ? »** déclara en retour Erwin fronçant les sourcil montrant son agacement.

Livai croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'appuyant contre la porte et fronçant les sourcils en direction d'Erwin, soupirant, **«De mon côté, je vais faire une sortir avec Eren-»**

 **« Tu veux dire que tu** **vas** **traîn** **er** **Eren sans en parler à personne, encore moins** **sans** **une permission, non ? »** Corrigea Erwin en interrompant Livai, et bien qu'il essayât toujours de paraître désinvolte, son irritation apparut maintenant dans sa voix.

 **« Peu importe. »**

Un chorus de halètements résonna dans le lointain, mais les deux hommes ignorèrent le public.

 **« Et si quelqu'un vous attaquait tous les deux ? Tu ne peux pas simplement t'enfuir avec lui. Et si quelque chose se passait ? Et si la police militaire découvrait votre relation ? Cette relation en soi enfreint pratiquement toutes les règles militaires existantes, plus certaines. Je devrais vraiment vous punir sévèrement tous les deux, mais surtout toi. »**

Erwin ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua ainsi, énumérant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était en colère et toutes les mesures disciplinaires que Livai et Eren devraient subir. Il avait l'air de plus en plus frustré alors qu'il continuait à énumérer, alors que Livai avait l'air plus ou moins indifférent. Le public retenait son souffle tout le temps, attendant que l'un des deux s'énerve.

Quand Erwin s'arrêta pour prendre une profonde inspiration afin de pouvoir continuer, Livai saisit l'opportunité de l'interrompre. **« Alors, que vas-tu faire à ce sujet, papa ? Tu ne peux pas** **vraiment** **me « punir » correctement ou la police militaire sera obligée de le savoir. Et on ne veut pas que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Je ne prendrai aucune mesure disciplinaire militaire, mais je peux et je** **te** **le ferai regretter.** » Livai émit un petit reniflement impressionnant et Erwin plissa les yeux. **« Je le pense vraiment, Livai. »**

 **« Bien. »**

À ce moment, la porte de la salle de bain à l'intérieur de la chambre s'ouvrit et Eren en sortit tout habillé, se frottant les cheveux mouillés avec une serviette. Les sourcils froncés par la confusion devant la scène qui se dérouler devant lui, demandant avec incertitude, **« Uhm, quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

Erwin ouvrit la bouche pour crier sur Eren, mais Livai fut plus rapide. **« Non, c'est rien. Erwin allait justement partir. »  
**  
La porte fut alors fermement fermée au nez d'Erwin et un silence de mort s'installa dans le couloir. Hanji et toutes les recrus tremblèrent de peur, essayant de se fondre dans son environnement lorsqu'une aura très très sombre commença à émettre de la part du commandant.

 **« Hanji, »** dit-il finalement d'une voix basse et autoritaire, sonnant chaque fois que le commandant était très en colère.

Hanji sursauta de surprise, mais répondit aussitôt : **« Oui monsieur ! »**

 **« Tu es responsable. Vous allez tous**

 **fouillaient** **le château, de haut en bas. Vous parcourez chaque pièce, chaque placard, chaque recoin de ce bâtiment. Vous allez confisquaient tous les outils de nettoyage que vous trouvez - savons, chiffons, balais, vraiment tout - et les mettre dans la pièce à côté de mon bureau. Le plus vite possible. »**

* * *

Erwin pouvait dire qu'il était satisfait lorsque Livai vint ramper devant lui avant même la fin de la nuit, jurant de ne plus jamais kidnapper Eren encore une fois, même si Hanji le tenait à l'écart de ses expériences stupides. Si seulement il récupérait ses produits de nettoyage.

Mike, qui montait la garde à la porte du trésor de Livai avait était témoin de l'événement, et avait dû repousser ses éclats de rire tout le temps, particulièrement à la vue du visage que Livai avait fait quand Erwin avait donné un refus catégorique, jouissant évidemment du pouvoir qu'il avait sur 'L'homme le plus fort de l'humanité en ce moment.

Pourtant, même si Livai se tenait dans la cuisine ce soir-là, regardant avec dégoût la vaisselle sale qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nettoyer sans savon ni chiffons, il ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter d'avoir passé la journée avec Eren. Même si cela signifiait qu'il devait souffrir et de regarder, ce qui avait était préparé pendant cette fameuse journée.

* * *

voila voila Eren a enfin fini de se faire enlever, merci de m'avoir lu et je m'excuse encore des faute d'orthographe je vais essayer de m'améliorer avec le temps gros bisous.


End file.
